Once Upon A Time
by Talim76
Summary: Après être arrivés dans un monde dont certains habitants disparaissent mystérieusement, nos 5 voyageurs se retrouvent aspirés dans un livre de contes de fées : Seulement, vont-ils réussir à s'en échapper? KuroxFye, ShaolanxSakura
1. Préambule

Ah la la! Je ne sais jamais quoi dire en début de fic!

Bon, je dirais simplement que je suis rester une grande enfant et que ça faisait un petit bout de temps que j'avais envie d'écrire une fanfic de Tsubasa portée sur les contes de fées. Alors, je me suis dit "Pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup?"

Je pense que je n'avais que ça à dire avant de commencer : J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira:-)

**Once Upon a Time...**

_Le soleil venait de se lever._

C'était, de toute évidence, un matin de printemps : Les premiers éclats de clarté du jour illuminèrent ce monde, laissant la nuit n'être qu'un souvenir jusqu'au prochain crépuscule. Quelques oiseaux commencèrent à se faire entendre, tandis qu'une douce brise s'élevait parmis les branches des arbres. Celà semblait être un pays magnifique, tout n'était que calme et sénérité...Jusqu'à ce que...

-ET 20 SUR 20 POUR L'ATTERISSAGE!!

-NON, MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER?!

Aussitôt, les oiseaux, effrayés, s'envolèrent aussi loin qu'ils le pouvaient. Les animaux, eux-mêmes terrifiés, se cachèrent rapidement : De derrière un buisson venaient de surgir 5 individus assez surprenants :

En tête, il y avait un jeune garçon d'environ 16 ans. Très séduisant, il avait de courts cheveux chatains et des yeux des vêtements de voyageur, il avait l'air courageux et déterminé.

Derrière lui, il y avait un jeune adulte et une adolescente : L'adulte était un très bel homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus cobalt. Vétu d'un long manteau blanc qui recouvrait la totalité de son corps, il souriait à la jeune fille qui lui tenait le bras : c'était une mignone adolescente, avec de courts cheveux chatains et des yeux verts émearaudes, à demi-clos, qui semblait à moitié endormie.

Enfin, il restait un grand homme avec un drole d'animal sur la tête. L'animal ressemblait vaguement à un croisement entre une patate et un lapin blanc, même s'il restait absolument adorable. Il sautillait joyeusement sur la tête de l'homme, qui lui hurlait dessus. Ce dernier était brun et avait de superbes yeux rouges. Entièrement vétu de noir, il aurait pu paraître séduisant sans sa vulgarité et sa colère à l'égard de la bestiole, qui continuait piailler joyeusement.

Ils s'arrétèrent de marcher et observèrent le paysage qui les entourait, ils n'étaient pas habitués à se retrouver au milieu d'une superbe forêt :

-Bon, et on est ou là? demanda le grand brun.

-Mokona ne sait pas, répondit la peluche, Mais en tout cas, c'est vraiment magnifique.

-Tu as raison, Nous n'avions pas vu de tels paysages depuis longtemps, répondit le blond en souriant, Ca va aller, Sakura-chan?

-Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, Fye-san... Merci pour la cape, Shaolan-kun , ajouta-t-elle a l'adresse du jeune garçon.

-C-Ce n'est rien, princesse, répondit-il, géné.

-Ouais, bon, on y va?

-Euh, oui! Désolé, Kurogane-san.

-Hyûûûû! Kuro-chan, cesse de faire peur aux petits!

-ET TOI, LA FERME, ABRUTI DE MAGE!!

Et les 5 compagnons se mirent en route. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils finirent par arriver dans un petit village, dont les rues étaients désertes et sinistres. D'ailleurs, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avancaient, l'ambiance devanait pesante et un peu effrayante, si bien que Sakura vint se réfugier derrière Shaolan.

Les voyageurs, plus ou moins sur leur garde, se préparaient à la moindre confrontation... Mais la seule chose qu'ils entendirent fut une voix stridente derrière eux :

-Kyyyaaaaaahhh !! C'est trop mignon!

Ils se retournèrent, surpris : Une petit fille venait d'arriver vers eux en courant et tendait les bras vers Mokona. La peluche gloussa et sauta dans les bras de l'enfant, qui le serra contre elle en souriant :

-C'est tout doux!

-Hihihi!! Mokona fait craquer toutes les filles!

-Tu t'appelles Mokona? Comme c'ets joli!

Aussitôt, la porte d'une des maisons s'ouvrit et une femme en attrapa la main de l'enfant :

-Nyûwa! Reviens ici tout de suite!

Elle s'interrompit en voyant les voyageurs en compagnie de la petite un sourire, elle s'approcha d'eux :

-Désolée si ma fille vous a déranger...

-Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit Fye en lui rendant son sourire, Elle est vraiment adorable! Pas vrai, Kuro-pu?

-J't'en pose des questions, moi?!

La jeune femme éclata de rire et les regarda d'un air chaleureux:

-Vous êtes des voyageurs? C'est plutôt rare, maintenant!

-On voyage de pays en pays à la recherche de quelque chose, expliqua Shaolan très sérieusement.

-Et qu'est ce que vous chercher?

-Eh bien...N'avez vu pas remarquer des évènements étranges dans votre village?

Aussitôt, la jeune femme perdit son regarda autour d'elle, puis reprit la parole :

-Voules vous vous joindre à nous pour déjeuner? Nyûwa a l'air d'adorer votre animal et ce n'est pas poli de discuter dehors.

-Oh! C'est très aimable à vous, dit Shaolan, Mais nous ne voulons pas déranger!

-Je vous en prie! Nous ne recevons plus de visiteurs depuis la disparition de mon mari.

Aussitôt prit d'un sentiment de malaise, ils finirent par accepter et se laissèrent entrainer à l'intérieur de la petite maison. La mère de famille les invita à s'asseoir autour d'une table tandis qu'elle retournait dans une petite pièce qui semblait être une cuisine. Nyûwa vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux, Mokona toujours dans ses bras :

-Alors, c'est Mokona ton nom? Et eux, ils s'appellent comment?

-C'est la famille de Mokona, répondit la bestiole, Voici le frère de Mokona, Shaolan, sa soeur Sakura, sa maman Fye et son papa Kurogane!!

-QU'EST CE QUE TU RACONTE ENCORE COMME CONNERIE, hurla Kurogane à l'adresse de la peluche.

-Alors vous voyagez en famille, dit la mère qui était revenut avec plusieurs plats.

-Il y a erreur, je crois, dit Fye d'un air joyeux, Nous ne sommes pas...

-Ne soyez pas gêné! Vos enfants sont adorables et je trouve que vous faîtes un très beau couple.

Fye ne répondit pas et eu un rire gêné. Kurogane, quant-à-lui, écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rougir de façon inquiétante. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, si bien que Shaolan tenta de changer de sujet :

-Donc, pouvez vous répondre à la question que je vous ai posé, madame...

-Je m'appelle Kiyoraka! Commencer par manger et je vous dirais tout.

Leurs estomacs criant famine, ils acceptèrent avec joie et mangèrent de bon appétit, la nourriture étant délicieuse. La femme les observa en souriant, puis s'éclaircit la gorge :

-Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment appeler ça un événement étrange, mais... Il y a quelques mois, la maison de la famille Kyokou, qui faisait partie de nos amis, a explosé.

Les voyageurs inter-dimensionels arrétèrent de manger et l'écoutèrent attentivemment :

-Mais, ce qui est étrange...C'est qu'on n'a jamais retrouvé les corps des parents et de leur petit garçon, qui s'appellait Mugen. Plus inquiétant encore, toutes les personnes qui se sont aventurés dans les ruines de la maison... Ont disparu sans laisser de traces...

Elle s'interrompit, et observa tristement sa petite fille :

-Je n'ai jamais revu mon mari depuis qu'il y est allé...

Elle ne put continuer et commenca à pleurer, serrant son enfant dans ses bras. Sakura, profondément attristée, lui tendit un mouchoir et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule :

-Tu es bien gentille, petite, dit-elle d'une voix brisée, J'ignore ce que vous recherchez, mais je vous déconseille fortement de vous aventurez là-bas.

-Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que nous ayons le choix, répondit Shaolan, Si ce que nous recherchons se trouve là bas, j'y irais!

Ils se regardèrent intensément, semblant en désaccord total. Nyûwa, elle, posa son regard sur Mokona :

-Toi aussi, tu vas y aller? demanda-t-elle tristement.

-Oui, approuva t-il, Mais ne t'inquiètes pas : Mokona reviendra te voir!

-Le problême m'a l'air réglé, dit Fye avec son habituel sourire, Pouvez vous nous indiquer ou se trouve cette maison, s'il vous plait?

-Mais enfin!

Kiyoraka les regarda encore une fois d'un air suppliant, mais voyant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne céderait, elle soupira d'un air résigné.

-Très bien...

XxXxXxXxXxXx

-Waoh! Effectivement, cet endroit est complètement démolit!

-Comment tu peux dire des choses pareilles avec un visage aussi souriant?

Fye tourna son visage radieux vers Kurogane et lui fit son plus large sourire. Le ninja, agacé, fut tenté de lui répliquer qu'il aurait préféré un sourire sincère, mais Sakura prit la parole :

-Il va vraiment falloir chercher là dedans?

En effet, on pouvait se demander si cette «chose» avait été une maison : Tout n'était à présent plus qu'un amat de briques, d'éclats de verres et de poutres brisées, entouré d'un épais nuage de poussière.

Shaolan s'avanca au milieu des ruines et commenca à fouiller partout ou il le pouvait :

-Si une de vos plumes se trouve ici, alors je chercherais autant d'indices qu'il le faudra!

-Shaolan-kun...

A son tour, la princesse s'agenouilla et se mit à chercher, bien vite accompagnée par Mokona, Fye et Kurogane.

Il s'écoula alors plusieurs minutes dans le silence le plus complet, chacun cherchant en commenca à soupirer :

-Je crois qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant ici!

-Allons, on vient à peine de commencer, Kuro-chan, fit le blond en riant, Et puis, si jamais il y avait vraiment une plume de Sakura-chan?

-Je commence à en douter.

-Et moi, je pense que...

Il s'interrompit et fixa quelque chose sur le sol. Kurogane, intrigué, suivit son regard... Et se mit à rougir : Sans qu'aucun des 2 hommes ne s'en rendent compte, leur mains étaient entrées en contact. Fye retira la sienne d'un geste brusque et s'éloigna du brun, comme s'il s'était brulé. Dans ses yeus bleus saphirs se lisaient la confusion et l'appréhension:

-Désolé...

Le ninja haussa un sourcil : Être en contact avec lui le répugnait à ce point? Etrangement, cette pensée lui fit mal et il sentit quelque chose lui serrer le coeur. Le magicien n'allait-il donc jamais laisser quelqu'un s'approcher de lui?

-Venez vite! Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose!

Faisant comme si rien n'était arrivé, Fye retrouva tout de suite son sourire crispé et alla rejoindre Sakura, suivit par Kurogane qui le regardait avec colère.

-Qu'as tu trouvé, Sakura-chan?

-On dirait qu'il y a un passage, là!

En effet, sous la masse de poussière, on pouvait distinguer une sorte de fissure dans le bois du plancher. Shaolan fit signe à la princesse de s'éloigner, et d'un coup de pied, il éclata les vieilles planches de bois. A présent, en dessous d'eux se trouvait un énorme trou, dont ils ne voyaient même pas le fond.

Ils restèrent tous à une distance raisonnable, à lexception de Mokona quis'approcha avec prudence du fossé,et d'un coup :

-Mekkyo!

-Quoi?Il y a bien une plume ici?

-Oui, mais il va falloir aller la est tout en bas!

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on y aille, Moko-chan?

En effet, ils étaient tous plus ou moins réticents à l'idée de sauter là dedans sans en connaître la profondeur... De plus, une odeur très désagréable s'échappait de ce gouffre, et aucun d'entre eux n'osa imaginer de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir.

-Euh, princesse?

-Oui, Shaolan-kun?

-Sur votre épaule...

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil et regarda sur son épaule pour y apercevoir une énorme araignée qui rampait sur son haut. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur et recula brusquement, bousculant Fye par la même occasion...Qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba tête la première dans l'immense gouffre :

-KYAAAAHHH !! FYE-SAN!!

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Kurogane s'était jeté à son tour dans le gouffre. Il fut vite suivit par Shaolan, Sakura et Mokona, mais peu lui importait : Fye était en danger!

Etant plus lourd que le magicien, le ninja réussit à le rattraper juste à temps et le serra contre lui :

-Kuro?!

-TU POUVAIS PAS FAIRE ATTENTION, ESPECE D'IDIOT?

-LACHE MOI! ON VA S'ECRASER!

Malgré la pression de l'air sur son corps, le blond tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte du brun, mais en vain. Kurogane ne le lacha pas, même si Fye hurlait et se débattait dans ses bras, même si lui aussi avait peur, même lorsqu'ils commencèrent à apercevoir le fond :

-KUROGANE!!

Le cri de terreur de Fye fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant d'heurter viollement le sol.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Kuro-chan? ...Kuro-chan, tu m'entends?

Le brun ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit Fye, penché au dessus de lui, le regardant d'un air inquiet :

-Kuro, est ce que ca va?

-J'ai connu mieux, marmonna t-il en se relevant, Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

-J'ignore comment, mais Mokona a réussit à ralentir la chute des enfants, dit-il en désignant les 3 autres qui discutaient un peu plus loin, Mais nous, on était trop loin de lui et c'est toi qui a tout prit.

«Ca explique pas mal de choses» pensa t-il tandis que la sensation de douleur se répandait dans tout son corps. Il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'ils se trouvaient à présent dans un immense couloir en pierres... Assez étonnant, se dit-il.

Sakura se précipita près de Fye et répéta plusieurs fois qu'elle était vraiment désolée. Fye éclata de rire et lui caressa gentiment la tête en lui assurant que ce n'était pas grave, le tout sous le regard étrange de Kurogane.

Après cela, ils se remirent en route, avec Mokona en tête de groupe qui leur indiquait le chemin. Après avoir marchés plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent dans une immense pièce d'ou s'échappait une étrange lumière blanche.

En effet, tout au fond de cette salle se trouvait un socle, surlequel était posé un grand livre, entouré d'une aura mystérieuse. Mokona s'en approcha avec prudence :

-Mokona?

-Oui : C'est l'énergie d'une plume de Sakura.

Rassuré, le jeune homme se pencha sur l'ouvrage en prenant soin de ne pas le toucher. Sur la couverture or et argent, il pu lire, au milieu de diverses ornementations toutes plus subblimes les unes que les autres, les mots «_The Most Wonderful Fairy Tales_» , mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que celà pouvait bien vouloirs signifier. En bon archéologue, tout celà éveilla sa curiosité et il tendit la main vers l'étrange livre, déterminé à l'ouvrir :

-NON! ARRETEZ!

Il s'interrompit brusquement et se retourna : Derrière lui, un petit garçons ortit de nul part venait de lui attraper la main et de le tirer en arrière :

-Surtout, ne le touchez pas!

-T'es qui, toi? demanda Kurogane d'un ton bourru.

-Je m'appelle Mugen Kyokou, répondit l'enfant nullement impressionné.

-C'est toi, le petit garçon qui a disparut?

-Ce n'est pas _moi _qui ai disparut! Partez vite d'ici! Sinon, le livre va vous emporter!

-Mais de quoi parles tu, enfin? demanda Fye en s'agenouillant près de l'enfant.

-C'est le livre! Tout ça, c'est à cause de la plume bizzare!

Shaolan se précipita auprès de l'enfant et le saisit par les épaules :

-Je t'en prie, raconte nous tout ce que tu sais!

-Un jour, j'ai trouvé une très jolie plume dans la forêt, commenca l'enfant en tremblant, Mais quand je l'ai ramené chez moi, je l'ai posé sur mon livre de contes et elle est entrée à l'intérieur. j'ai voulu la récupérer, mais l'énergie qu'elle dégageait a totalement détruit la maison.

Il commenca à pleurer et Shaolan le relacha. L'enfant s'aggripa alors à Fye, ce qui surprit beaucoup le magicien :

-Alors mes parents ont essayé de récupérer le livre, sanglota Mugen, mais dés qu'ils l'ont touché, la lumière est réapparut et ils ont disparut... Et tous ceux qui sont venut après pour m'aider ont eux aussi prit le livre en main... Et a chaque fois, ils disparaissaient tous.

Fye caressa gentiment les cheveux noirs de l'enfant, espérant le consoler un peu, tout en ignorant le regard furieux que Kurogane jetait au petit garçon :

-Cette plume, demanda le magicien d'une voix douce, Elle ressemblait à quoi?

-C'était une belle plume blanche, répondit-il d'une voix saccadée, Avec un joli dessin rose dessus.

Ils se regardèrent tous : Plus aucun doute, maintenant. Fye lacha doucement l'enfant et rejoint les autres qui s'étaient regroupés autour de l'ouvrage.

Ils levèrent chacun une main au dessus de la couverture :

-NON! VOUS NE DEVEZ PAS LE TOUCHER! VOUS ALLEZ DISPARAITRE AUSSI!!

-On reviendra, dit Shaolan avec détermination, Et on retrouvera ces personnes disparues!

-MAIS...

-Vous êtes prêts?

les 5 compagnons hochèrent positivement la tête,et au même instant, ils posèrent leurs doigts sur la couverture. Aussitôt, une violente lumière blanche les entoura, se ressera autour d'eux, puis envahit la pièce. Ils entendirent une dernière fois le cri de Mugen, puis, tout s'éteignit autour d'eux, et les ténèbres les envellopèrent.

La seule pensée que Shaolan put avoir, avant de perdre totalement conscience,fut la sensation de sombrer...Sombrer à l'infini.

XxXxXxXxX

Bon, j'avoue : Ce premier chapitre n'a pas grande chose à voir avec la suite de l'histoire, mais il est malgré tout essentiel! XD

Vos commentaires peuvent être aussi bien des encouragements que des menaces de mort, je ne suis pas difficile:-)

A bientôt!


	2. Snow White

Me voilà de retour:-)

Enfin, je vais pouvoir poster le deuxième chapitre!

Merci pour tes encouragements, Martelca : En ce qui concerne le KuroFye, pas d'inquiétudes! ;-) Même s'ils ne sont pas présents dans ce chapitre, le reste de l'histoire est entièrement consacré à eux!

Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle plaira!

--------------------------------------------------

Shaolan se réveilla avec la sensation de s'être fait écrasé par quelque chose de très lourd.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et, à sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas un sol en pierre sur lequel il était allongé, mais dans de l'herbe encore fraiche de rosée matinale. Il se releva avec difficulté et observa le paysage qui l'entourait :

C'était une magnifique forêt, innondée de lumière, mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle ou ils étaient arrivés... Puis il se rendit alors compte qu'aucun de ses compagnons n'était avec lui.

Prit de panique, il chercha partout autour de lui, mais aucune trace du ninja, du magicien et de la princesse. Un immense frisson l'envahit : Qu'était-il arrivé à Sakura?

Avec la ferme intention de retrouver sa bien aimée, il se mit en marche, tentant tant bien que mal de se repérer dans cet endroit totalement inconnu :

-SHAOLAAAAAAAAN !

Le coeur du jeune homme fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il reconnut la voix suraigue. Il se retourna vivement pour voir sa peluche préférée sautiller vers lui :

-MOKONA!

-Mokona est content de voir Shaolan! Mokona était tout seul et il avait peur!

-Tout va bien! Ou sont les autres?

-Mokona ne sait pas... Mais, Shaolan... Qu'est ce que tu as fait de tes vêtements?

Shaolan haussa un sourcil et baissa les yeux : Il était à présent vétu d'une belle chemise blanche, d'un pantalon propre et neuf et de bottes totalement différentes des siennes. De plus, à la place de sa vieille cape de voyage, c'était une superbe cape rouge qu'il portait et après avoir porté une main à ses cheveux, il se rendit compte qu'il avait également un chapeau auquel était accroché une plume, mais pas celle de Sakura. Il regarda de nouveau Mokona qui l'observait d'un air anxieux :

-Ce... n'est pas vraiment important. Il faut absolument que l'on retrouve Sakura et les autres!

-Mokona a vu des gens là bas, fit la bestiole en désignant quelque chose à l'ouest, Mais ce n'était pas Kuro-Kuro, Fye ou Sakura.

-Tu peux m'y enmenner?

La peluche poussa un petit «Pûûûû!» et le guida à travers la forêt en sautillant partout. Ils marchèrent un certain temps, contournant d'innombrables arbres, croisant de temps à autre quelques animaux qui ne faisaient même pas attention à eux, ce qui intrigua Shaolan :

-Ils n'ont pas l'air en forme, ces animaux.

-Oui, Mokona pense qu'ils sont tristes...

En y regardant de plus près, le jeune homme vit que Mokona avait raison : Les biches, les ratons laveurs, les lapins, les écureuils et même les oiseaux semblaient tous accablés, comme si une chose horrible venait de se produire en ces lieux.

Mais soudain, surgissant de nul part, arrivèrent 7 petites filles, aux visages aussi tristes que toute la faune de la forêt. Elles portaient toutes les mêmes vétements, se résumant à une salopette et à un bonnet, et avaient chaucune un immense bouquet de fleurs entre les mains.

Lorsqu'elles virent Shaolan et Mokona, elles s'arrétèrent toutes de marcher et les regardèrent tristement :

-Qui êtes vous? demanda l'une d'elles, Et que venez vous faire ici?

Shaolan, un peu décontenancé, se dit qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à répondre :

-Je m'appelle Shaolan, et voici Mokona.

Les 7 filles échangèrent un regard, puis elles hochèrent la tête :

-Je m'appelle Himawari, dit la première.

-Moi, c'est Chûnyan, ajouta la seconde.

-Je suis Tomoyo.

-Mon nom est Arashi.

-Chii.

-J'suis Yuzuriha.

-Et moi, c'est Primera! Nous sommes les 7 naines.

Il y eu un vague silence pendant lequel Shaolan observa les petites filles, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de devenir complètement fou : Est ce que c'était l'effet du livre? Est ce qu'il venait d'atterir dans une autre dimension? Mais dans ces cas-là, pourquoi les autres n'étaient pas avec lui? Et ou était la plume, dans tout ça!

-Mais... Un instant!

La jeune fille qui s'appellait Tomoyo se précipita près de Shaolan et tourna autour de lui, l'observant attentivement. A la fin de son examen, elle se recula un peu et lui lanca un regard plein d'espoir :

-Vous... Vous ne seriez pas le Prince Charmant, par hasard?

-Je vous demande pardon?

Aussitôt, les autres fillettes se regroupèrent autour de lui et le supplièrent :

-Vite, venez avec nous!

-Ce n'est pas encore trop tard!

-Sauvez la, s'il vous plait!

-Mais enfin, fit Shaolan complètement déboussolé, De quoi parlez vous?

-Sauvez la princesse, je vous en prie!

-...La princesse? Vous voulez dire la Princesse Sakura?

Aussitôt, leurs visages s'éclairèrent et elles lui prirent les mains, le trainant derrière elles. L'adolescent, encore sous le choc, se laissa entrainer par les naines qui l'enmennèrent dans une petite clairière.

Au milieu de cette dernière se trouvait une immense boite en verre, éclairée par les rayons du soleil matinal. Shaolan s'approcha un peu plus près et découvrit, avec stupéfaction, qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un cerceuil... A l'intérieur duquel se trouvait Sakura, vétu d'une robe rose pale, qui semblait innanimée :

-PRINCESSE!

Prit d'une horrible sensation de terreur, il ouvrit le cerceuil et prit les mains de la princesse entre les siennes : Elles étaient glacées.

-Non...Princesse...

Il lui secoua les épaules avec douceur, mais la belle jeune fille n'eu aucune réaction : Elle demeura inerte, les yeux clos, dans les bras de Shaolan.

-Sakura... Sakura, réponds moi!

Elle ne répondit pas et ne fit aucun geste, ses paupières toujours closes. L'adolescent se pencha pour écouter le coeur de celle qu'il aimait : Il n'y avait aucun battement.

-S-Sakura... , gémit Mokona.

Shaolan la regarda, guettant la moindre de ses réactions... Mais c'était peine perdue.

Avec toute l'énergie du désespoir, il la serra contre lui et se mit à hurler :

-**SAKURAAAAAAA !!**

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et il ressera son étreinte autour du cadavre de la belle jeune fille.

Pourquoi elle? Que s'était-il donc passé ici? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu la protéger? Il continua de sangloter, bien vite rejoint par Mokona et par les naines.

Il s'écoula un long moment, durant lequel Shaolan conserva cette position, sans que ses larmes ne s'arrètent de couler, mais la voix douce de Mokona le ramena à la réalité :

-..._Un baiser_...

-Que...Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Mokona?

-Mokona n'est pas sur... Mais ça ressemble à une histoire que Yûko a raconté à Mokona il y a très longtemps.

Shaolan détacha son regard de Sakura et observa la petite boule de poils, décontenancé :

-Dans l'histoire, il y avait une très jolie princesse dont la belle mère était horriblement jalouse, car elle avait toujours désiré être la plus belle femme du Monde! Alors, la princesse s'était enfouit dans la forêt et était partit vivre chez des nains qui l'hébergèrent chaleureusement. Mais un jour, sa belle mère, qui était une sorcière, la retrouva et lui fit manger une pomme empoisonnée.

Shaolan cligna des yeux et contempla de nouveau Sakura : Y avait-il encore un espoir?

-Que se passe t-il ensuite?

-Eh bien, les nains, très tristes, lui fabriquèrent un cerceuil de verre afin qu'ils puissent toujours contempler sa beauté. Et alors un jour, un prince charmant arriva et, ému par la beautée de la princesse, déposa un baiser sur ses lêvres. Et comme par magie, la jolie princesse se réveilla!

Le jeune homme regarda Mokona un long moment, essayant d'anlyser ce qu'il était en train de lui raconter :

-Tu...Tu veux dire que...

-Si Shaolan embrasse Sakura, peut-être qu'elle se réveillera!

Presque automatiquement, le jeune homme se mit à rougir : Embrasser Sakura?

Oui, bien sur : Il en avait envie, là n'était pas le problème... En avait-il vraiment le droit?Elle était la princesse de Clow et lui un simple archéologue...

-S'il vous plait, Prince Charmant, supplia Yuzuriha, Sauvez la!

Shaolan prit une profonde inspiration et redéposa la jeune fille dans le fond du cerceuil. Puis, lentement, il se pencha vers elle, très hésitant... Puis déposa un chaste baiser sur les lêvres froides de sa bien aimée.

Ils attendirent tous, priant pour certains... Mais Sakura ne se releva pas.

N'ayant plus le moindre espoir, Shaolan poussa un soupir déchirant et reprit la jeune fille dans ses bras, dans le silence le plus total...

Jusqu'à ce qu'un son se fasse entendre : Des tapements, faibles et réguliers...Des battements de coeur...

Le jeune homme aux yeux noisettes releva la tête : Le corps de Sakura commencait à se réchauffer et, lentement, ses paupières s'ouvrirent, révélant ses beaux yeux couleur émeraude.

Elle prit une faible inspiration et murmura :

-S...Shaolan-kun?

Shaolan, dont les larmes étaient à présent une marque de joie, prit délicatement le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains :

-Sakura-hime...

-SHAOLAAAN !

Et Sakura se jeta dans ses bras en riant, pleurant de joie à son tour.

Les naines se mirent à hurler de bonheur et entamèrent une petite dance autour d'eux, lancant des pétales de fleurs à tort et à travers. Mokona, quant-à-lui, se jeta sur ses 2 amis :

-Mokona a eu tellement peur!

-Mais, ou sommes nous? demanda la princesse en se détachant de Shaolan, une fois le choc passé, Ou sont Fye-san et Kurogane-san?

-Mokona croit qu'ils ne sont pas dans la même dimension que nous!

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une dimension.

Sakura et Mokona regardèrent Shaolan, qui semblait réfléchir intensément. Les naines, elles, les observaient sans comprendre de quoi ils voulaient parler :

-Mokona, ce que tu m'as raconté... C'est un conte que tu avais entendut, pas vrai?

-Voui!

-Tu te souviens de ce que nous a dit Mugen? C'était un livre de contes qui a ingéré la plume.

Il y eu un bref silence durant lequel Sakura et Mokona échangèrent un bref regard :

-Attendez, commenca Sakura qui avait l'air de comprendre, Vous voulez dire qu'en ce moment... Nous sommes _à l'intérieur _du livre?

-Les plumes de Sakura ont de puissants pouvoirs magiques, expliqua Mokona, Il est possible que celle-ci ai donné vie au livre, s'il était particulièrement apprécié par le petit garçon!

-Mais ça ne répond pas à notre question : Ou sont Fye et Kurogane?

-Ce livre est un recueil de plusieurs contes, dit Shaolan, Si nous avons atterit dans cette histoire là, il y a une forte probabilité pour qu'ils soient dans une autre légende.

-Mais alors, comment on fait pour les rejoindre?

Comme pour répondre à la question de Mokona, ils apercurent, alors qu'ils ne l'avaient même pas remarquer auparavant, le même socle qu'il y avait dans le couloir de pierres, sur lequel était posé l'immense ouvrage, qui brillait de milles feux.

Ils s'avancèrent prudemment, et constatèrent que cette fois-ci, il était ouvert et que sur la page était écrit en lettres d'or «_Snow White_» :

-Et maintenant, demanda Mokona, On fait quoi?

-Je crois qu'il faut tourner la page et aller au conte suivant, dit Shaolan.

-Mais si Sakura était la princesse de cette histoire, ça veut dire que Fye et Kurogane joueront aussi un rôle dans l'histoire suivante?

-Et comment savoir si nous arriverons à les retrouver?

-...Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi vous répondre.

-J'ai une dernière question, demanda Sakura, Lorsque je suis arrivée ici, je me souviens juste d'un homme qui m'avait offert une pomme. Ensuite, je ne me rappelle de rien jusqu'à ce que vous soyez là, Shaolan-kun! Que s'est il passé?

Mokona eu un sourire malicieux, tandis que Shaolan rougissait affreusemment.

Sans répondre, il attrapa la main de la princesse et la patte de Mokona et, ensemble, ils tournèrent la page.

Cette fois, il était écrit en lettres bleus azur «_The Sleeping Beauty_» .

De nouveau, la violente lumière blanche s'empara d'eux. Sakura poussa un cri et s'accrocha à Shaolan, qui la serra contre elle aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il se l'était déjà promit : Peu importe les obstacles, ils ne devaient plus jamais être séparés!

_Plus jamais!_


	3. The sleeping beauty

Et c'est repartit pour un autre conte! (Je massacre des oeuvres littéraires et je n'en ai même pas honte! -.-)

Tout d'abord, à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews :

**Butterflyellow** : Je n'aurais jamais fait une comparaison entre Shrek et Kuro-Kuro, mais je pense que tu as raison : Dans une histoire concrète, c'est certainement ce qu'il aurait fait! XD

**Badaboom** : Merci beaucoup pour tes coms! Et je t'approuve totalement : Vive le Kurofye, l'un des plus beaux couples que les CLAMP ont créé!

**Martelca **: Merci! (Ouf, je ne suis pas la seule à aimer le ShaoSaku!) J'ignore si ca va être drole, mais je l'espère! :)

**_Chapitre 3_ :**

-Sakura? Réveilles toi!

La princesse rouvrit les yeux en entendant son nom. Elle se releva lentement, envahit par une étrange sensation de tournis, mais fut vite rassurée par la première chose qu'elle vit :

Elle se tenait Mokona, qui la regardait en souriant. La jeune fille lui sourit à son tour, puis après l'avoir observé attentivement :

-M-Mokona?

-Oui?

-Tu... Tu fais la même taille que moi?!

-Youpiii! Tu as remarqué!

Pour manifester sa joie, la peluche devenue grande commenca à sautiller joyeusement autour d'elle. Une fois la surprise passée, Sakura constata que l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient actuellement n'avait rien à voir avec la superbe forêt du conte précédent : Ici, il n'y avait que de la terre sèche à perte de vue, sous un ciel complètement noir, sans la moindre trace de végétations ou de batiments.

-Est ce que tu sais ou on est, Mokona?

-Non, répondit tristement la boule de poils, Shaolan est partit en éclaireur, mais il n'est toujours pas revenut.

-Partit? Tout seul? Depuis combien de temps?

-Mokona ne sait pas. Mais Mokona est sur qu'il va revenir.

Moyennement rassurée, la jeune fille adressa un bref sourire au manjû, puis observa les vétements qu'elle portait : Elle était à présent vétu d'une courte robe verte et d'une ceinture à laquelle était accrochée une baguette de bois blanc. Elle avait également de petites ailes dans le dos, ce qui la surprit, d'autant que c'était aussi le cas pour Mokona :

-Quel genre de créatures sommes nous, cette fois-ci?

-Mokona pense que nous sommes des fées! Mais on n'a toujours pas retrouvé Kurogane et F...

Il fut interromput par un hénissement au loin. Etonnés, la princesse et la peluche se retournèrent : Ils purent apercevoir, au loin, un magnifique cheval blanc qui galopait gracieusement vers eux. Après quelques instants, l'animal arriva à leur hauteur et ils virent enfin qui en était le cavalier :

-KURO-PAPA !!

Pour toute réponse, Kurogane lanca un regard noir à la peluche qui vint se frotter contre lui. Sakura remarqua alors avec stupeur que ce n'était pas Mokona qui avait grandit, mais elle qui avait rapetissée!

Kurogane n'avait pas changé de taille, mais à la place de son habituel tenue de ninja, il portait une belle armure de chevalier et une cape rouge sang. De plus, son sabre avait fait place à une longue épée de style Européen. Mais Sakura n'y préta guère attention et offrit un sourire radieux au ninja :

-Je suis contente vous revoir, Kurogane-san!

-Ouais...

-Vous êtes réveillée, princesse?

Shaolan apparut alors derrière l'épaule de Kurogane. Il était devenut aussi petit que Sakura et Mokona, et avait également 2 ailes bleus dans le dos. En le voyant, le sourire de la jeune fille s'agrandit :

-Shaolan-kun! Vous allez bien?

-On verra ça plus tard, abréga Kurogane d'un air agacé, Tu m'avais dit que tu m'expliquerais ou on était, gamin!

-Eh bien, commenca Shaolan, Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais il est fort probable que... Nous soyons à l'intérieur du livre qui a absorbé la plume.

Kurogane dévisagea Shaolan un long moment, semblant hésiter entre le traiter d'abruti ou lui rire au nez.

Mais voyant le sérieux du jeune archéologue, il se ravisa :

-Tu y crois vraiment?

-C'est la seule explication qu'on ai pour le moment.

-...Finalement, ce n'est pas grand chose après tout ce qu'on a vécu... Et on fait comment pour en sortir?

-Il va surement falloir passer par différents contes, peut-être tout ceux du livre! Nous venons d'en traverser un!

-Les ennuis commencent, soupira le grand brun, Bon, l'abruti de mage est avec vous?

-...Ben, non, justement!

Aussitôt, l'inquiétude se lu sur le visage de Kurogane. D'un geste vif, il attrapa Mokona par les oreilles et commenca à le secouer :

-QUOI?! VOUS VOULEZ DIRE QUE VOUS NE SAVEZ MÊME PAS OU IL SE TROUVE?

-Pûûûû!! Papa est inquiet pour Maman!

-HEIN, répliqua t-il en rougissant, PAS DU TOUT!!

Il relacha la bestiole, qui poussa un petit cri indigné avant de voler un peu plus loin, tandis que les 2 adolescents regardaient le ninja d'un air anxieux :

-...Est ce que ca va, Kurogane-san?

-Ca va, grogna t-il, Seulement, je sais que vous ne voudrez pas partir tant qu'on aura pas retrouver cet idiot.

-Il y a des chances pour que nous ayons tous atterit dans le même conte : Est ce que cette histoire vous rappelle quelque chose?

Il y eu un vague silence, jusqu'à ce que Sakura ne lève la main :

-Euh... Moi, peut-être, mais je ne suis pas sure...

-Vous connaissez cette histoire, princesse?

-Ca ressemble un peu à ce que le prêtre Yukito m'avait raconté une fois... Si c'est le cas, ça signifie qu'il doit y avoir un château dans les environs.

-On va commencer par ça!

A ces mots, Kurogane aggripa les rennes de son cheval et partit au galop dans une direction aléatoire, vite suivit par ses 3 compagnons qui volaient derrière lui.

Après plusieurs heures de route, ils finirent par arriver devant un vieux château, dont les murs noirs étaient presque entièrement recouverts de ronces, ainsi que toute la cour.

Kurogane descendit de sa monture et s'avanca autant qu'il le pouavit. Ilobserva l'immonde batiment et se tourna vers Sakura :

-C'était comme ça dans l'histoire du prêtre?

-Euh, oui, dit-elle d'un air assez gênée.

-Et maintenant?

-Eh bien, il va falloir monter dans la plus haute tour du chateau!

Avec sa baguette magique, elle désigna une petite tourelle au sommet, dont on pouvait voir un peu de lumière par la fenêtre.

-Mais comment on fait pour passer, fit Mokona, Il y a trop d'épines!

-Si je me souviens bien, le P... Euh, Kurogane-san doit se frayer un chemin à travers les ronces!

-Hein?! Pourquoi moi?

-Ca, Je pourrais vous l'expliquer une fois que nous serons là haut!

Il lanca un regard contrarié à la petite fée, puis dégaina son épé se mit en position de combat et hurla :

-ATTAQUE DU ROI DRAGON!

Son coup d'épée fut suivit d'un grand éclair de lumière, puis d'une violente bourrasque qui pulvérisa toutes les branches épineuses devant eux, leur dégagant un passage suffisamment large. Il se tourna ensuite vers la petite fée d'un air satisfait :

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire, fit Sakura, Mais je reconnais que c'est très efficace.

Shaolan sourit à la princesse et ils se précipitèrent dans le château.

Tout comme les facades, l'intérieur du batiment n'était que noirceur et poussière. Il semblait qu'aucune personne ne vivait ici depuis très longtemps, si bien qu'il y régnait un silence de mort. Un peu anxieux, les 4 compagnons se dépéchèrent d'arriver jusqu'aux escaliers, qu'ils montèrent à toute vitesse et une fois au sommet, ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce circulaire, dont le seul meuble était un grand lit à baldaquin aux rideaux complètement tirés. Ils s'approchèrent les uns après les autres, puis se tournèrent d'un air interrogateur vers Sakura, qui rougissait furieusement :

-Eh bien, maintenant, regardez et vous comprendrez.

Kurogane haussa un sourcil et s'avanca vers le lit dont il tira les rideaux d'un coup sec... Mais il fut incapable de faire un geste de plus lorsqu'il reconnut la personne allongée sur les draps :

-...Fye?

-Fye-san, s'exclama Shaolan avec joie, Mais comment se fait-il qu'il soit là?

Mais Kurogane n'entendait déjà plus Shaolan, tant la beauté du magicien l'éblouissait à l'instant présent.

Fye dormait paisiblement, ses bras repliés sur son torse dans un geste de prière, lui donnant un aspect angélique.

Il portait une longue robe blanche et or, ainsi qu'un diadème en argent dans ses superbes cheveux blonds. Les yeux clos, les lêvres entrouvertes, il semblait plus beau que jamais.

Kurogane songea alors, que de toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi merveilleux.

Il contempla cet ange endormit un certain temps, mais la voix de Mokona le ramena à la réalité :

-Fye est très beau comme ça! , gloussa-t-il.

-Parles pour toi, grommela le ninja en se détournant à regrets de cette vision enchanteresse, Qu'est ce qu'il faut faire, maintenant?

-Le réveiller, répondit simplement Sakura en évitant de regarder Kurogane.

Le ninja s'approcha de nouveau du grand lit, réfléchit un instant, et donna un violent coup de pied dans le sommier, sous les regards ahuris de Shaolan, Sakura et Mokona.

Le lit trembla, mais Fye ne se réveilla pas. Il respirait paisiblement, comme s'il ne sentait même pas la précense des gens autour de lui.

-Ca ne marche pas, lanca le brun à la fée.

-C-Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que vous devez le réveiller, Kurogane-san.

-...Bon sang, est ce que tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce conte?

Le visage de la jeune fille passa de rouge à cramoisi. Elle regarda ses pieds un long moment, semblant très hésitante, puis prit une profonde inspiration et plongea son regard dans celui de Kurogane :

-C'est... l'histoire d'un roi et d'une reine qui viennent d'avoir une petite fille, la futur princesse du Royaume. Alors qu'elle est encore un bébé, 3 bonnes fées viennent la voir et lui offrent des dons.

-Ca explique votre apparence, remarqua le grand brun, Continue!

-Eh bien, au même moment, une méchante sorcière jeta un maléfice à la jeune fille, qui ne prendra effet que lorsqu'elle sera majeure. Durant tout ce temps, les 3 fées veillèrent sur elle mais lorsqu'elle atteint la majorité, je crois que la sorcière la retrouve et peut enfin lui jeter son sort, qui consiste à l'endormir jusqu'à ce que... Que...

-Que quoi?

Sakura jeta un rapide regard à Shaolan, qui semblait avoir à son tour comprit et dont le visage s'était également empourpré :

-Jusqu'à ce que qu'un prince charmant arrive... Et l'embrasse pour briser le charme.

-...Et c'est qui, le prince charmant?

Sakura et Shaolan tombèrent tous 2 à la renverse, tandis que Mokona donnait une petite tape derrière la tête de Kurogane :

-Même si tu n'as rien de charmant, il semble évident que c'est toi!

Il fallut un certain temps de réaction au ninja avant de comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

-...MOI?! ... Attendez, vous ne voulez quand même pas que je...

-Si!, répondirent en même temps les 3 fées.

-MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADES! JE REFUSE D'EMBRASSER CET ABRUTI!

-Juste un baiser, supplia Sakura, Et après, nous pourrons partir!

Kurogane regarda la princesse comme s'il s'agissait d'une folle, puis rapporta son attention sur Fye, qui ne semblait pas du tout perturbé par l'agitation autour de lui. Il n'avait bougé, mais une ébauche de sourire s'était formé sur ses lêvres, le rendant totalement irrésistible.

Le « prince charmant » s'approcha donc de la « princesse » , s'agenouillant auprès du lit. Puis, avec délicatesse, il écarta quelques mèches de cheveux dorés du visage du jeune magicien et se contenta de le regarder longuement, se délectant totalement de sa splendeur.

Enfin, il commenca à avancer son visage de celui du bel endormit. D'une main, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et déposa ses lêvres... Sur sa joue.

-KUROGANE-SAN!

-QUOI ENCORE?

-On a dit un _baiser_!, dit Sakura d'un air agacé, C'est sur la bouche qu'il faut l'embrasser!

-J'aimerais bien vous y voir!

-Dans ce cas, on va faire un marché, proposa Mokona d'un air taquin, Si tu ne l'embrasses pas, c'est Mokona qui le fait!

-QUOI?!

-Mokona compte jusqu'à 3! Un... Deux...

Il n'eu pas besoin d'aller plus loin, car Kurogane avait précipitament prit Fye par les épaules et s'était jeté sur lui.

Il commenca par lui effleurer délicatement les lêvres et comptait s'arréter là. Mais, agréablement surprit par la douceur du contact, il passa lentement sa langue sur les lêvres de Fye, savourant leur goût sucré. Il en voulu vite plus : Avec lenteur, il introduisit sa langue dans la bouche du magicien, qui ne montra aucune résistance, n'ayant aucune conscience de ce qui se passait. A présent, le baiser n'avait plus rien de chaste, il n'était plus que fougue et passion.

Ils restèrent tous deux ainsi, puis Kurogane s'éloigna lentement du jeune homme en reprenant sa respiration.

...Etrangement, ce fut à ce moment là qu'il se rappella que les enfants et la boule de poils étaient là depuis le début. Plein d'appréhension, il se tourna vers eux :

Shaolan s'était caché les yeux et n'osait même pas demander à Kurogane s'il avait finit ou non, contrairement à Sakura et Mokona qui le regardait d'un air émerveillé, des petites étoiles brillant dans leurs yeux.

Il tenta de les ignorer et rapporta son attention sur Fye.

Les mains du jeune homme s'était légèrement repliées et ses sourcils se froncèrent doucement, puis ses paupières se relevèrent. Aussitôt, Kurogane pu de nouveau contempler ses yeux bleus saphirs qui lui avaient tant manqués.

Ces mêmes yeux se plongèrent dans les siens et Fye dit d'une petite voix :

-...C'est toi, Kuro-chan?

Le ninja n'eu pas le temps de répondre, car Mokona venait de se précipiter sur le magicien :

-Coucou, Fye!

-Bonjour, répondit-il en souriant.

Il sembla alors prendre conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait :

Portant des vétements de femme, allongé dans un grand lit avec Kurogane au dessus de lui.

Instinctivement, il se mit à rougir et s'écarta un peu du ninja, tout en regardant autour de lui, complètement déboussollé :

-Mais on est ou, là? Pourquoi je porte une robe? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Quand je suis arrivé, j'étais seul dans ce château et je me suis endormit d'un coup!

-Vraiment, fit Shaolan d'un air étonné, Personne ne vous a attaqué?

Pendant un court instant, le magicien perdit son sourire pour laisser place à une expression de profonde terreur... Mais son visage reprit vite un air radieux et il répondit à Shaolan :

-Non, pas que je me souvienne!

-Dans ce cas, on ferait mieux de partir rapidement du conte, dit Sakura.

-Hein? Quel conte?

Kurogane soupira et expliqua rapidement la situation au jeune homme, pendant que Sakura regardait autour d'elle d'un air plein d'appréhension, comme si elle guettait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Shaolan, quant à lui, balaya la salle du regard pour voir si le livre était ré-apparut :

-D'accoooord! , dit le magicien d'un air ravi lorsque le ninja eu finit ses explications, Mais, c'était quoi le principe de cette histoire là?

Mokona pouffa de rire pendant que Kurogane détournait la tête, profondément gêné. Fye les regarda sans comprendre, puis sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il porta doucement une main à ses lêvres d'un air anxieux. Le ninja se mit alors à rougir fortement, ce qui amusa beaucoup Mokona, mais pas la princesse :

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Sakura-chan?

-...Eh bien, quelque chose me tracasse : Dans la véritable histoire, avant de vous trouver, nous aurions dû affronter...

-Oui?

-La sorcière... Et son dragon : Mais on ne les a pas encore vu, c'est bizzare, non?

Un horrible silence se répendit rapidement dans toute la pièce et tous fixèrent Sakura avec des yeux ronds.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de la questionner, car d'un coup, le mur en face d'eux explosa! Kurogane sortit son épée de son fourreau et se placa devant Fye, bien déterminé à le protéger de n'importe quels dangers.

Car devant eux se tenait un énorme dragon noir à l'air menacant, aux dents gigantesques et aux yeux rouges terrifiants, dont les ailes battaient violemment l'air autour de lui. Mais surtout, sur la tête de l'animal se trouvait un homme : Il avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombait jusqu'aux épaules, des yeux vides couleur ambre et portait un sceptre noir dans la main gauche.

-N-Non, gémit Fye derrière le ninja, Pas vous...

L'homme ignora totalement le magicien, regarda Kurogane avec une rage incontrolée et lui lanca d'une voix grave et froide :

-Jamais je ne te laisserais l'enmenner, tu m'entends? JAMAIS!

-LE LIVRE!

Tous se tournèrent vers Sakura, qui désignait le fond de la salle : En effet, le livre venait de réapparaitre, innondant la pièce de son étrange lumière blanche :

-Dépéchons nous!, dit Shaolan en s'y précipitant avec Sakura et Mokona.

-Je ne vous permettrais pas de vous enfuir, déclara l'homme.

Kurogane, dont la colère était presque palpable, se mit en position de combat et s'apprétait à lui foncer dessus, mais Fye s'agrippa à son bras : Le ninja lui lanca un regard noir, mais le magicien ne le lacha pas et se mit à crier :

-ARRETE! TU N'ES PAS DE TAILLE CONTRE LUI!

-ATTAQUE! , ordonna l'homme au dragon.

La créature poussa un puissant rugissement et cracha un puissant jet de flammes sur les 2 adultes, qui eurent tout juste le temps de l'esquiver :

-DEPECHEZ VOUS! S'IL BRULE LE LIVRE, TOUT EST PERDUT!

Kurogane renonca alors à la bataille et courut aussi vite que possible vers l'ouvrage, avec un Fye terrorisé entre ses bras. Heureusement , Sakura et Shaolan avaient déjà eu le temps de s'enfuir et suivant les conseils de l'adolescent, Kurogane tourna la page sur laquelle était écrit une inscription qu'il n'arriva à déchiffrer.

De nouveau, des brides de lumière blanche, semblables à des tentacules, vinrent s'enrouler autour d'eux. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de partir, l'homme en noir avait attrapé le bras de Fye et le tirait vers lui :

-Tu ne partiras pas d'ici! TU M'APPARTIENS ET TU LE SAIS!

-LACHE LE!

De toutes ses forces, Kurogane donna un violent coup de poing au présummé sorcier, qui alla s'écraser sur le sol. Le dragon s'égosilla, se repprocha d'eux autant que sa taille le lui permettait et cracha une nouvelle vague de flamme.

Mais l'aura magique du livre se reforma totalement autour d'eux, prête à les enmenner dans une nouvelle histoire. Le grand brun serra alors Fye dans ses bras.

-KURO...

-Tais toi! Cette fois-ci, quoique tu dises, je ne te lache plus!

Et sur ces mots, il sentit les mains du magicien s'agripper doucement à lui, tandis qu'une nouvelle sensation de vide les entourait.

Mais peu importait : Pour le moment, rien ne pouvait leur arriver...Car ils étaient ensemble!


	4. Cinderella

Bonjour à tous et mille fois pardon pour le retard!! Mais il m'a fallut beaucoup de temps pour écrire ce 4° chapitre et j'espère qu'il sera apprécier!

Merci également à Nicolina, Badaboom, Kyarorin, Kuroxfyechan et Martelca! Pardon de ne pas répondre à vos reviews, mais je manque de temps! Gomen hassaï!!

Sur ce, encore merci et bonne lecture! "smile"

**Chapitre 4 : Cinderella**

_Il est revenut._

_Il m'a retrouvé et maintenant, il va essayer de me récupérer._

_Pourquoi? ...Est ce pour ça qu'il est venut? ...J'ai tellement peur! Je ne veux pas le faire!_

_Mais...il n'a pas réussit à m'enmenner...Quelqu'un s'est interposé. Quelqu'un...m'a protégé._

_...Quelqu'un..._

-_Kurogane_...

-Ca y est? Tu es réveillé?

Fye se releva brusquement et jeta un bref coup d'oeil autour de lui : Plus de sorcier, plus de dragon, même le château avait disparut.

Il était à présent dans une sorte de grenier sale et poussiérrieux : Il ne portait plus une somptueuse robe, mais des vétements crasseux et déchirés par endroit, ainsi qu'un vieux tablier troués. Quant au grand lit de la précédente histoire, il avait laissé place à un tas de paille sur lequel le magicien gisait pitoyablement... Mais le pire était que ses compagnons n'étaient pas avec lui :

-KUROGANE!

Il chercha autour de lui, mais plus aucune trace du ninja, ni même de la princesse, de l'archéologue ou du manjû : Pourquoi avaient ils encore été séparés?

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as à dire « Kurogane » tout le temps?

-Allez, debout! , fit une voix joyeuse derrière lui, On a une surprise pour toi!

Fye se retourna...Et demeura stupéfait :

Devant lui se tenaient neuf Mokonas, tous de couleurs différentes, qui gloussaient et sautillaient d'un air joyeux autour de lui. Voyant le trouble du jeune homme, l'une des peluches, complètement rose, s'approcha et lui sauta sur les genoux :

-Viens vite, il faut qu'on te montre!

-Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez?

Les petits Mokona perdirent leur sourires et observèrent Fye d'un air soucieux. Un mokona bleu vint se poser sur son épaule :

-Ca ne va pas, Cendrillon?

-...Hein?! Vous devez faire erreur, je...

Aussitôt, les petites bestioles se mirent à couiner, comme si elles étaient sur le point de pleurer. Consterné, Fye se ravisa et tenta un sourire :

-N-Non! Je... Je plaisantais, d'accord?

-Pûûûû!, fit un Mokona vert en retrouvant son air joyeux, Tu nous a bien eu!

-Bon, alors, tu viens? Il faut vraiment que tu vois le cadeau qu'on t'a fait!

De plus en plus curieux, Fye se releva et suivit les 9 manjûs qui le conduisait jusqu'à une vieille armoire au fond de la pièce. Un Mokona violet venait d'atterir sur sa tête et lui chuchotta :

-Ferme les yeux!

Le blond s'éxcécuta et se permit un petit sourire : Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais ces petites bêtes ressemblaient tellement à Mokona que c'en était amusant.

Soudain, une chose lui vint à l'esprit : Ce n'était pas les Mokonas qu'il connaissait! ...Dans ce cas...Celui qui était dans le chateau...

-Ca y est, tu peux regarder!

Fye sortit de ses pensées et rouvrit ses beaux yeux bleus nouveau, il resta bouche bée :

Dans l'armoire se trouvait une magnifique robe. D'une jolie couleur rose pale, elle était recouverte de rubans et de perles blanches.

Le magicien la contempla un certain temps, puis se tourna vers les Mokonas :

-Ce...C'est vous qui avez fait ça?

-Ouiiiiii !!

-C'est...Vraiment magnifique.

Aussitôt, les peluches se mirent à crier de joie toutes ensembles et entamèrent une petite danse autour de Fye qui les regarda en riant, attendrit.

-Eh bien qu'est ce que tu attends?

-Pardon?

-Essaye la, voyons! Le bal est pour ce soir!

Fye regarda les 9 créatures devant lui comme si elles étaient devenues complètement folles. Il s'assit à côté d'elles et tenta de rester calme et souriant, ce qui fut un effort considérable :

-Un bal?

-Mais oui! Le bal du prince!, dit le Mokona jaune comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde, Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié!

-QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE, ICI?

Fye et les Mokonas se turent, puis se tournèrent tous en même temps vers la porte. Dans le couloir venait de retentir une voix rauque et froide. Aussitôt, les mokonas se précipitèrent vers l'armoire pour tenter de la refermer, mais trop tard! La porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement sonore, laissant apparaître à l'intérieur de la pièce un homme aux courts cheveux noirs et au regard écarquilla les yeux :

-...Seishirô?

L'interpellé regarda Fye de son seul oeil valide, puis il observa attentivement la robe dans l'armoire, après quoi il s'approcha du magicien avec d'un air dégouté, puis lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre :

-CENDRILLON!!, crièrent les Mokonas en se rassemblant autour de lui.

Fye se tenait les côtes, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale, malgré la douleur que cela engandrait. Seishirô se pencha vers lui et lui lanca un regard mauvais :

-Tu comptais aller au bal du prince, n'est ce pas? Comme si j'allais te laisser t'y rendre : seules mes filles auront cet honneur!

-Qu'est ce que..., commenca Fye, mais l'homme le gifla pour le faire taire.

-Sache une chose : Tu n'es bon qu'à faire le ménage, alors estime toi heureux que je te garde encore sous mon toit!

Il claqua ses mains 2 fois de suite et se mit à crier :

-KAMUI! SUBARU!

2 jeunes hommes apparurent alors : Ils étaient tous les deux bruns, avec un visage légèrement éfféminé, et portaient des vétements entièrement noirs, faisant ressortir la paleur extrème de leur peau... Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'est que les deux adolescents étaient divinements beaux.

Seishirô reprit la parole :

-Franchement, je pense que le prince n'hésiterait pas un seul instant, entre toi et mes petites merveilles!

Ses « merveilles » échangèrent un vague regard ennuyé, puis haussèrent chacun les épaules d'un air profondément indifférent.

-La nuit commence a tombé, remarqua Seishiro, Nous y allons! Et toi, rajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Fye, Tu as intérêt à rester là ou tu es!

Il sortit immédiatement, suivit par ses « filles » . Le dénommé Subaru lanca un regard compatissant au jeune magicien, puis partit rejoindre sa famille.

Avec difficulté, Fye se remit debout, sous l'air triste et inquiet des Mokonas :

-C'est pour ça qu'on voulait que tu rencontres le prince...

-Si tu deviens princesse, tu pourras enfin quitter cet endroit...

Profondément touché, Fye les regarda avec émotion, puis ouvrit grand ses bras : Les peluches se réfugièrent toutes contre lui et le magicien ne put empécher une larme de s'échapper de ses yeux :

-Vous êtes si gentils...

Mais au moment même ou sa larme éclata sur le sol, une petite étincelle de lumière s'en dégagea,puis un cercle d'aura bleu s'y forma.

Ils reculèrent tous, effrayés par l'étange phénomène : Au milieu de l'aura lumineuse venait d'apparaitre, au milieu d'une fine brume, une ravissante jeune fille :

-Ce...C'est toi, Tchii?

Fye la regarda plus attentivement, et vit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa création : Cette Tchii était un peu plus petite, ne portait pas les vétements de Celes et surtout, possédait des oreilles très différentes de celles que Fye avait imaginé pourelle. La jolie blondinette s'avanca vers lui et lui fit un sourire radieux :

-Tchii est contente de rencontrer enfin son filleul!

-Filleul? demanda Fye qui ne comprenait plus rien.

La jeune fille effectua une sorte de révérence devant lui et une baguette magique apparut dans sa main :

-Tchii est la marraine de Cendrillon : La bonne fée!

Fye la regarda longuement, sans même écouter ce qu'elle disait : La véritable Tchii était encore à Seles...Donc, ce n'était pas _lui_ qu'il avait cru voir dans l'immense château Noir. Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, puis reprit la parole :

-Et quel est le motif de votre venue ici, euh...Marraine?

-Tchii est venue car Cendrillon est triste : Que peux faire Tchii pour aider Cendrillon?

Fye se mit à réfléchir, puis tourna la tête vers les Mokonas, qui le regardaient avec , il dit d'un air décidé :

-Je crois qu'il faut que j'aille au bal du prince.

-Accordé, répondit la fée en souriant, Mais pas dans cette tenue!

Le magicien haussa un sourcil et s'apprétait à répliquer, mais Tchii avait déjà levé sa baguette vers lui : Un éclair argenté s'en échappa et quelques secondes plus tard, les vétements sales et miteux s'étaient métamorphosés en une superbe robe bleu ciel. Les Mokonas s'extasièrent et se mirent à danser, tandis que Fye s'observait d'un air critique :

-Euh...Pour un homme, ce n'est pas très...

-Tchii trouve ça très bien, affirma t-elle en hochant la tête, Maintenant, tout le monde sort!

Fye se releva et suivit la jeune fille, apprenant lentement à marcher avec des chaussures à talons.

Une fois dehors, Tchii se tourna vers les Mokonas et leur adressa un sourire chaleureux :

-Vous voulez aider Cendrillon, n'est ce pas?

-Bien sur! , répondirent-ils tous d'un air joyeux.

De nouveau, elle leva sa baguette au dessus d'eux et en un clin d'oeil, 6 mokonas se transformèrent en chevaux, 2 en cochers et le dernier en un somptueux carosse argenté. Fye resta ébahit : Cette forme de magie n'avait strictement rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait pratiqué :

-Voilà, dit Tchii au beau magicien, Cendrillon va pouvoir y aller maintenant! Mais il y a un dernier détail à régler!

-Je vous écoute.

-Il faut que Cendrillon sache que lorsqu'auront sonné les douzes coups de minuit, toute magie disparaitra! Et à ce moment, il devra être partit le plus loin possible du château du prince.

Fye hocha la tête et adressa un large sourire à la petite fée, dont il prit les mains :

-Merci pour tout.

-Tchii est ravie de pouvoir aider Cendrillon. De plus, Tchii pense que Cendrillon a beaucoup manqué au prince.

-Hein?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et disparut de nouveau dans un éclair de lumière blanche, en laissant échapper un rire cristallin.

Fye resta un instant sous le choc, puis secoua vivement la tête en riant.

Estimant que le livre voulait certainement qu'il aille à ce bal, il monta dans le carosse d'un air décidé, se demandant néanmoins ce qui allait encore l'attendre là bas.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Kurogane s'ennuyait. A en mourir.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, non seulement aucun de ses compagnons n'étaient là, mais en plus toute la population semblait persuadée qu'il était le prince de ce royaume. Pire encore : A peine venait-il arrivé au château qu'on lui annonca qu'un bal était donné en son honneur cette nuit.

Et c'était effectivement le cas : Depuis environ 1 heure, au moins une centaine de femmes défilaient devant lui en gloussant stupidement, battant des cils inlassablement. La seule exception avait été 2 jeunes hommes vétus de cuir noir qui l'avait observé d'un air indifférent, puis s'étaient éloignés de lui.

Lassé, il avait finit par s'eclipser et était à présent dehors, devant les portes du château et surtout, seul! Kurogane savoura ce rare moment de tranquilité, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix stridente le ramène à la réalité :

-KURO-SAMAAA !!

Les battements de coeur du ninja se mirent brusquement à s'accélérer, il se retourna vivement, et resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait encore à lui.

Fye courait vers lui d'une démarche mal assurée, agitant ses mains, lui souriant d'un air enjoué. Même si cela semblait impossible, il était encore plus beau que dans l'histoire précédente, avec ses joues rosies par le froid, son large sourire qui aurait pu paraître presque sincère, ses yeux bleus azur qui semblaient scintiller, et sa robe que le vent faisait légèrement volé, révélant ses belles jambes... Hein?!

-FYE! , cria le ninja en rougissant.

-Coucou, Kuro! Tu vas bien?

-Fais attention, imbécile! Tout le monde te regarde!

Fye se retourna et constata qu'effectivement, certains hommes lui adressaient des sourires plus que suggestifs. Gêné, il tenta de rabattre le tissu et regarda Kurogane d'un air plein de reproches :

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de regarder aussi, Kuro-rin!

Kurogane passa de rouge à cramoisit et s'apprétait à répliquer, mais fut interromput par Fye qui observait les lumières de la salle à travers les grandes portes vitrées :

-Alors, c'est ici qu'a lieu le bal?Vite, il faut que je trouve le prince.

-Euh, c'est m...

-Ils m'ont dit que je dois le c'est le cas, peut être que l'histoire se réalisera et qu'on pourra partir!

-Fye, je..

-Je me demande ce que je vais devoir faire, peut-être que...

-FYE!

-O-Oui...?

-Le Prince de cette histoire, c'est moi.

-...Oh.

A présent, le beau blond n'osait plus regarder Kurogane. Ce dernier soupira, attrapa le magicien par le poignet et le tira à l'intérieur de la salle :

-Que...Qu'est ce que tu fais?

-On va tenter de réaliser ce conte, même si je ne le connais pas, et on se barrera le plus vite possible.

-Arrête, ils vont croire que...

-Ah, fit un homme dans l'assemblée, Le prince a choisit sa partenaire!

Il y eu un tonnerre d'applaudissement dans la salle, auquel les 2 compagnons restèrent incrédules :

-La bal va pouvoir commencer! , dit le chef d'orchestre en levant sa baguette.

Aussitôt, une superbe musique se mit à résonner dans la pièce et toutes les personnes se mirent en duo pour commencer une valse. Fye jeta un regard inquiet à Kurogane :

-Kuro-rin, tu sais danser?

-Pas vraiment. Et toi?

-Pas avec des talons...

Kurogane soupira et observa ceux qui les entouraient, cherchant une méthode à suivre. Après quelques secondes d'observation, il prit le magicien par le taille et le ramena contre lui(Fye poussa un petit cri de surprise), attrapa une de ses mains et prit exemple sur les autres danseurs, tournant lentement sur lui même, Fye toujours collé contre lui.

-Kuro-pon, je ne suis pas sur que...

-Il fallait qu'on danse : On verra bien après!

-Ce n'est pas le fait de danser qui me pose problème...Mais si tu pouvais remonter ta main, ca m'arrangerait.

Kurogane se rendit alors compte qu'effectivement, sa main était descendut un peu trop bas dans le dos du magicien : Rouge de honte, il la déplaca rapidement en évitant de regarder le blond, qui en fit autant :

-Ce n'est pas parce que je porte une robe que tu peux faire des trucs louches, fit-il en esquissant un vague sourire.

En temps normal, le ninja se serrait mit à hurler et lui aurait couru après dans toute la salle. Mais là, il se contenta de dévisager le ravissant jeune homme :

-Je ne pense pas que je suis le plus louche.

Fye haussa un sourcil, feignant en vain de ne pas comprendre ou Kurogane voulait en venir :

-Qui était cet homme dans le château? Tu le connais et je le sais, inutile de mentir.

Le magicien ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un sourire béat, encore plus faux et plus triste que les précédents :

-Tu as vraiment envie de parler de ça maintenant?

-Hein?

-Cette histoire à l'air paisible, non? Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter?

-...Comme s'il y avait un profit à danser avec un imbécile comme toi!

Mais après quelques minutes, Kurogane se surprit à penser que, finalement, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça : Sentir Fye posé timidement sa tête contre son épaule était une sensation tout à fait plaisante, laisser glisser ses mains sur la fine taille du blond était plus qu'agréable et sentir le doux parfum qui émanait de lui le rendait presque euphorique.

Fye, quant à lui, était loin d'être aussi détendu : Cette proximité avec le ninja lui était très plaisante, certes... Mais ça lui faisait peur : Pourquoi Kurogane lui procurait-il une telle sensation de joie et de pleinitude? Lui qui s'était promit de ne plus laisser personne s'attacher à lui, il était en train de tomber dans les bras de son compagnon de voyage! Il fallait arréter ça! Tout de suite!

...Finalement... Si ce n'était qu'une seule danse...S ur cette bonne pensée, il décida qu'il allait laisser l'instant se prolonger encore un peu.

Afin que ce moment reste magique.

Ainsi, aucun des 2 ne sentit le temps s'écouler, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre. Aussi, ils sursautèrent tous les deux lorsqu'ils entendirent sonner le premier coup deminuit.

Fye sembla alors se souvenir enfin des paroles de Tchii, et réaction fut immédiate : Il repoussa Kurogane aussi loin que possible et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers la sortie, mais le ninja le poursuivit :

-Eh! Ou tu vas?

-Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, mais je dois partir!

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore?

Fye l'ignora et continua de courir dans les immenses escaliers du château. Malheureusement, il se prit le pied dans une marche et perdit une de ses chaussures.

Estimant que ce n'était pas une énorme perte, il continua sa course en boitant et eu tout juste le temps de se cacher derrière un buisson.

Et dés que le douzième coup de Minuit se fit entendre, une aura lumineuse se mit à l'entourer, et ses vétements redevinrent des lambeaux de tissus crasseux. Il s'épousseta un peu et se mit en route pour rentrer :

-CENDRILLON!

Les Mokonas venaient d'arriver et sautillèrent autour de lui, se dirigant toujours vers la maison de Seishiro :

-Alors? Tu as pu voir le prince?

-Oui, grâce à vous! , dit-il avec sincérité en leur souriant.

-Et il est comment?

-Il est beau?

Fye se mit à rougir et observa le Mokona rose qui venait de lui poser la question. Il resta silencieux un instant, puis baissa la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de la peluche :

-Oui, très beau...

XxXxXxXxXxX

-COMMENT CA, VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS ENCORE RETROUVE?

-Votre Altesse, calmez vous, je vous en prie!

Kurogane ignora totalement le serviteur qui venait de s'adresser à lui et commenca à faire les cent pas dans la pièce : cela faisait maintenant une semaine que le Bal avait eu lieu et Fye n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis son départ! Jamais il n'aurait admit qu'il était inquiet pour le magicien, mais il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il n'était pas totalement rassuré : Et si cet homme en noir était revenut le chercher? Il préféra ne pas y penser et continua sa ronde :

-Votre Majesté?

Il se retourna immédiatement vers l'homme qui venait de s'adresser à lui :

-Ca y est? Vous l'avez trouvé?

-Eh bien, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse...Mais il reste encore une maison qui n'a pas été fouillé!

-Laquelle?

-Celle de Monsieur Seishiro.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que le Ninja se rua hors de la pièce, attrapant au passage sa cape et l'unique chaussure que Fye avait laissé. Vite rejoint par son escorte, ils montèrent chacun sur des chevaux et se mirent en route.

Ils galopèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à que l'un des soldats ne s'arrète en désignant un batiment :

-C'est cette maison là!

Kurogane leva les yeux et constata que cette maison n'était autre qu'un immense manoir de style gothique, aux murs entièrement noirs. Il eu une expression dégouté, mais s'avanca néanmoins jusqu'à l'entrée, après quoi tous descendirent de leur monture et un des serviteurs frappa à la porte :

-Sir Seishiro? Le prince souhaite s'entretenir avec vous.

Presqu'aussitôt, la serrure s'ouvrit et Seishiro apparut derrière la porte avec un grand sourire :

-Bonjour, votre Altesse! Je suppose que vous venez à propos du bal?

-En effet, je...

-Oh, j'étais sur qu'un de mes enfants vous plairait! C'est surement Subaru! En ce qui me concerne, il a toujours été mon préféré...

Il adressa alors un regard lubrique à l'interpellé, qui courut se réfugier derrière Kamui. Ce dernier fixa Seishiro d'un air noir et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Espèce de taré... » .

-En fait, non! , reprit Kurogane, ce qui effaca le sourire de l'homme qui lui faisait face, Je cherche la personne avec laquelle j'avais passé cette soirée et je venais vous demander si vous n'étiez que trois à vivre ici.

Visiblement, il avait touché un point sensible : Le visage de Seishiro se décomposa sous ses yeux, ce qui fit sourire Kurogane. Aussitôt, Seishirô secoua négativement la tête :

-N-Non, bien sur que non! Je vis seul avec mes 2 adorables enfants.

-C'est faux!

Tous se tournèrent vers Subaru qui s'avancait lentement vers Kurogane :

-Subaru, voyons! , s'exclama Seishirô d'un air effaré.

-Il y a également le fils de mon beau père, qui est décédé depuis quelques années.

-Subaru, je t'ordonne de te taire! , répliqua Seishiro en s'énervant.

-Il ne le fera pas, rétorqua Kamui, Tu as toujours détesté ce garçon, mais Subaru n'a absolument rien contre lui.

Kurogane fut alors prit d'un profond élan de sympathie pour le jeune Subaru, qui se contenta de monter rapidement un escalier en lancant à Seishiro, qui était devenut d'une paleur extrême :

-Je vais le chercher!

Alors que Subaru venait de disparaître à l'étage, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le chef de famille, qui semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. L' impression s'emplifia d'avanatage lorsque le jeune brun réapparut, accompagné de Fye qui regardait autour de lui d'un air étonné.

A ce moment, Kurogane resta stupéfait devant l'état pitoyable dans lequel le beau magicien se trouvait :

Ce qui lui servait de tenue ressemblait d'avantage à de vieux morceaux de tissus sales et déchirés, ses yeux étaient ornés d'immenses cernes et il semblait plus maigre que jamais.

...Mais malgré cela, Fye restait toujours d'une beautée epoustouflante : Comment Kurogane avait-il pu ne pas le remarquer avant?

Il contempla encore le blond un long moment, lanca un regard assassin à Seishirô qui semblait sur le point de s'enfuir en hurlant, puis s'avanca vers Fye, le prit par la main et le ragrda intensément :

-Allez, on s'en va.

Fye, qui semblait épuisé, lui adressa un large sourire... Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent...

Ce sourire n'était pas comme ceux de d'habitude, il y avait un éclat inhabituel dans ses yeux et de la tendresse dans son regard... Un _vrai_ sourire.

Sans même réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire, il prit avec délicatesse le visage du blond entre ses mains et se pencha lentement vers lui :

-ATTENDEZ!

Les 2 hommes sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Seishirô :

-Vous n'avez aucune preuve qu'il est vraiment celui que vous avez vu au bal, pas vrai? Donc, il doit rester ici!

Kurogane se contenta de reprendre la main de Fye pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur une des marches, tandis que le magicien l'observait avec étonnement. Le ninja sortit alors d'un sac la chaussure de Fye, qui la contempla d'un air ahuri :

-Kuro-sama...C'est...

Kurogane ne répondit pas et saisit doucement le pied du blond, qu'il fit glisser dans la pantoufle.

-C'est la bonne taille! , fit une voix joyeuse.

Kurogane tourna la tête et vit 9 Mokonas qui se précipitèrent vers eux en criant de joie. Fye ne pu s'empécher de rire devant la tête que tirait le ninja, qui observaient les bestioles entamer une ronde autour d'eux en chantant, ce qui fit soupirer Kurogane (mais ne l'empécha pas de sourire).

-Oooooh, regardez!

Au moment ou tout le monde se tourna dans la direction indiquée par un Mokona, une violente lumière envahit la pièce, et le livre magique apparut de nouveau.

-Ah, enfin! , fit une voix derrière eux, partons vite d'ici!

Kurogane resta stupéfait lorsqu'il vit 2 des serviteurs qui l'accompagnaient avancer vers le livre , tourner l'une des pages de façon nonchalante et disparaître dans un nuage de fumée blanche.

-Mais qu'est ce que...

-Je ne suis pas vraiment étonné, dit Fye en réfléchissant, Tu te souviens de ce que nous avais dit le petit Mugen? Tous ceux qui ont ouvert le livre ont disparut comme nous!

-Donc, il est possible qu'on en ai croisé d'autres sans le savoir?

-Possible, tout comme certains ont pu rester bloqué dans la même histoire.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis s'avancèrent vers l'ouvrage d'un air terrifié. Mais Fye, qui était dans un état de fatigue extrême ne put faire que quelques pas avant de tomber, rattraper de justesse par Kurogane. Cedernier le prit aussitôt dans ses bras et l'enmenna avec lui auprès du livre, mais Fye l'interpella avant qu'il ne puisse tourner la page :

-Attends, s'il te plait...

Il tourna son beau visage vers les petits Mokonas et leur adressa un sourire chaleureux :

-Merci infiniment... Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi!

Les bestioles eurent l'air ému et lancèrent plein de phrases telles que « Sois heureux pour toujours » ou « Prenez soin de lui, Monsieur le Prince! » , tandis que Kurogane tournait la page avec détermination. Mais cette fois-ci, quelques mots dans une langue inconnue se formèrent, écris en rouge...En rouge sang.

Et ce fut à contre-coeur qu'il laissa les immenses rayons blanc les encercler de nouveau.

Alors que Fye venait de s'endormir paisiblement contre lui, il le serra d'avantage et se laissa une nouvelle fois envahir par la sensation de vide qui s'insinua en lui, priant uniquement pour qu'à son réveil, le magicien soit encore dans ses bras...Et qu'il lui offre de nouveau ce fragile sourire, qui avait enflammer son coeur.


	5. The Little Red Riding Hood

Avec un peu de retard, voila le nouveau chapitre!

C'est la première fois que j'essaye d'écrire un chapitre dans ce genre et je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner!

Merci encore à Martelca, Butterflyellow, Gabriellelioncourt (Tu es la deuxième à me parler de "Ludwig Revolution" , il va vraiment falloir que je les lise!) et The nouf.

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 5 : The Little Red Riding Hood :**

Cette fois-ci, Fye ne s'éveilla pas dans les bras de Kurogane(ou il aurait aimé rester), mais dans des draps doux et frais, dans lesquels il s'étira longuement. Puis, rassuré, il ouvrit lentement ses beaux yeux bleus et contempla l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, qui se révéla être une chambre de petite fille :

En effet, les draps étaient rose pale, tout comme le papier peint et l'étagère à côté de lui sur laquelle était entassé un tas de peluches en forme d'oursons. En s'observant plus attentivement, il constata, avec un mélange de satisfaction et de scepticité, que ses vieux vétements déchirés s'étaient métamorphosés en une courte robe rouge... Trop courte à son gout. Il essaya tant bien que mal de dissimuler un peu plus ses cuisses, mais sans résultat concluant. Il poussa un léger soupir et regarda autour de lui s'il y avait le moindre indice sur le conte, mais la seule chose qui attira son attention fut une petite cape rouge à capuche, posée sur le dossier d'une chaise. Intrigué, il l'enfila, puis sortit de la pièce. Aussitôt, un large sourire se dessina sur son visage :

-Sakura-chan! Shaolan-kun!

Les 2 adolescents, qui portaient des vétements de paysans, eurent un sursaut et se retournèrent, la surprise laissant rapidement place à une expression ravie :

-FYE-SAN!

La princesse se précipita sur le magicien en riant et le serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Etreinte qui lui fut rendu, sous le sourire crispé de Shaolan :

-J'étais très inquiète : Comme nous sommes arrivés jusqu'au livre avant vous, nous avons atterit dans une histoire différente.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Nous étions dans une forêt avec une maison construite en sucrerie, expliqua Shaolan, Mais c'était un sorcier avec des cheveux gris et un monocle qui habitait ici. Il a essayé de nous dévorer, mais nous avons réussit à nous enfuir!

-Oui... Shaolan-kun m'a protégé, fit la jeune fille en s'accrochant à la manche de l'archéologue.

-Ce... Ce n'était pas grand chose, Princesse! , répondit Shaolan d'un air gêné.

Fye les observa et eu du mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire devant cet attendrissant spectacle. Shaolan s'en rendit compte et lui dit, l'air de rien :

-Fye-san, vous avez un costume... Euh... Original...

...Ok, il n'avait plus du tout envie de rire. Il se contenta d'ajuster les manches de sa tenue et de lancer un regard sceptique aux 2 adolescents, qui l'observaient en souriant bêtement :

-Je commence à me lasser des robes, c'est vrai... Quelqu'un connait cette histoire?

-Moi, je la connais un peu, déclara Shaolan, C'est le petit Chaperon Rouge.

-Le quoi? Demandèrent en coeur Sakura et Fye.

-Je ne me souviens plus exactement, mais je crois que c'est l'histoire d'une enfant qui doit traverser une forêt pour donner un panier de provisions à quelqu'un...

-Tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre?

-Non, désolé.

-Dîtes, commenca Sakura, Ce ne serait pas ça?

Ils se retournèrent et virent, posé sur la table, un panier d'osier contenant une galette et un petit pot de le saisit et regarda ses 2 compagnons :

-Je suppose que c'est moi qui doit y aller!

-Faîtes tout de même attention, s'inquiéta Sakura, cette forêt a l'air très grande...

-Tout ira bien, Sakura-chan! Il y a autre chose que je dois savoir, Shaolan-kun?

-Justement, dit le jeune garçon d'un air songeur, J'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important...

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Fye d'un ton rassurant, j'en apprendrais surement plus quand j'aurais trouvé la personne à qui je dois ammener ce panier!

-...D'accord. A plus tard et bonne chance!

Et sur ces mots, Fye leur fit un large sourire en leur adressant un rapide « au revoir » , remonta la capuche de sa cape et sortit de la maison, le panier à la main.

Mais ce fut uniquement une dizaine de minutes après son départ que Shaolan eu un sursaut et devint d'une paleur extrême :

-Shaolan-kun! Quelque chose ne va pas?

-J-Je me souviens maintenant...

-Hein?

Il se tourna lentement vers Sakura d'un air terrifié :

-Dans la forêt...Il y a un loup affamé...

Les 2 adolescents se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire, puis se ruèrent à toute vitesse dans le bois en hurlant :

-FYE-SAAAN!!!

XxXxXxXxXxX

Ne se doutant absolument pas que les deux adolescents s'étaient lancer à sa recherche, Fye avait déjà fait un bon bout de chemin à travers les arbres et il n'apercevait toujours aucune maison... Mais ce qui le chagrinait était le fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas revut Kurogane depuis qu'il était arrivé.

Est ce qu'il allait bien? Est qu'ils se reverraient bientôt? Stupidement, il se demanda également si le ninja pensait aussi à lui en ce moment.

Perdut dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas un bruissement de feuilles derrière lui, ainsi qu'une ombre qui se glissa sournoisement dans son dos et qui lui chuchotta à l'oreille d'une voix suave :

-Bonjour, ravissant inconnu...

Fye sursauta, se retourna vivement... Et resta paralysé de terreur :

Devant lui se tenait un grand homme très séduisant, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'ambres, qui lui souriait d'un air carnassier. Il avait également de grandes oreilles de loup et des mains pourvues de le reconnut aussitôt.

_Non... Pas lui! Pas maintenant!_

Le magicien, prit de panique, recula autant qu'il le pouvait, mais se prit le pied dans une racine et tomba en arrière. 'Heureusement' , l'homme le rattrapa de justesse en passant une main dans le dos du blond, et de l'autre lui caressa lentement la joue :

-C'est dangereux de se promener seul ici, on fait souvent de mauvaises rencontres, dit-il d'un ton doucereux, Puis-je savoir ce qu'un délicieux jeune homme comme vous vient faire par ici?

Complètement appeuré, Fye se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte et recula encore, mais cette fois-ci, son dos heurta l'écorce d'un arbre. Il voulut s'enfuir, mais l'homme-loup lui bloqua de nouveau le passage en l'immobilisant contre le tronc :

-Je ne vous veux aucun mal, dit-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, Je veux simplement vous aider.

-J-Je, balbutia Fye en essayant de reprendre contenance, Je cherche quelqu'un... A qui donner ça.

Il désigna le panier et l'homme se remit à sourire, mais d'un air plus doux :

-Il n'y a qu'une seule maison dans la forêt, c'est celle de Mère-Grand, expliqua t-il, Vous la trouverez tout au bout de ce sentier.

-Ah... M-Merci...

Il s'apprétait à partir, mais le brun le retint par le bras et le plaqua de nouveau contre l'arbre :

-Ne soyez pas si pressé... Et puis, mon renseignement mérite bien une petite compensation, non?

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, il passa sa main sur une des cuisses du magicien et posa ses lèvres sur sa la peau pale de son cou. Fye émit un cri et le repoussa aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, se dégagant juste assez pour s'enfuir en courant, dans la direction indiquée par le loup. Ce dernier regarda le joli blondinet disparaître entre les arbres, puis avec un rictus mauvais, s'engaga dans un autre sentier, se félicitant d'avoir indiqué au ravissant jeune homme le chemin le plus long.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Pendant que Fye déambulait dans la forêt poursuivit par un loup et deux adolescents, Mokona quant-à lui, se prélassait paisiblement sur un lit confortable, dans une petite maison en bois. Confortablement installé dans les draps de soie blanche, il sommnollait, ne songeant pas le moins du monde à ce que pouvait bien devenir ses compagnons.

Mais lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte, il se mit à bondir sur le matelas et déclara avec joie :

-Youpi, Mokona a de la visite!

Mais voyant que la porte ne s'ouvrait pas, il ajouta sans la moindre méfiance :

-Tirez la chevillette et la bobinette cherra!

Il entendit alors un déclic et un grand homme pénétra dans la pièce. Mokona sautilla vers lui :

-Bonjour! Mokona, c'est Mokona!

Mais, il s'interrompit. Etrangement, le visage de cet homme lui rappellait quelque chose... Il avait déjà vu ces longs cheveux noirs raides, cette couleur de peau pale et ces yeux d'ambres effrayants.

Il réfléchit un moment puis se recula vivement, prit de panique :

-Mokona vous reconnait! Vous êtes le vilain monsieur qui a attaqué Fye dans le chateau!

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, boule de poils! , fit le brun en s'approchant de la peluche.

Mokona poussa un gémissement appeuré et recula mais l'homme l'attrapa et le porta à la hauteur de son visage :

-LAISSEZ MOKONA TRANQUILLE! , hurla t-il en se débattant dans la main du loup, LAISSEZ MOKONA PARTIR!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt partir... Je vais t'emmener faire un long voyage...

Mokona poussa un cri d'effroi qui se propaga dans toute la maison. La dernière chose qu'il apercut furent les crocs de l'homme qui plongeaient sur lui.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Après avoir courut pendant un long moment, Fye arriva finalement devant une petite maison en bois, recouverte d'un toit de chaume et entourée de fleurs sauvages. Aussitôt charmé par l'endroit, il s'avanca jusqu'à la porte sur laquelle était écrite en lettres rouges écarlate :

« Tire la chevillette »

Soudain moins sur de lui, il examina attentivemment les lettres qui dégageait une odeur très désagréable.

_...Du sang?_

Il secoua vivement la tête pour chasser cette pensée : C'était tout de même un conte de fée, une histoire pour enfant! Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il y ai des messages ensanglantés dans ce genre de récits... En tout cas, il l'espérait... Pour se donner un peu de courage, il tira sur la chevillette, comme indiqué, et la porte s'ouvrit légèrement. D'un geste plus assuré, il la poussa entièrement.

Fye fut cependant surprit car, malgré le grand soleil à l'extérieur, la maison(qui n'était constituée que d'une seule pièce) semblait vraiment sombre. Il s'avanca prudemment, mais finit par s'arréter lorsqu'il sentit le sol devenir humide sous ses pieds. Intrigué, Fye se pencha... Et découvrit avec effroie qu'il était agenouillé dans une mare de sang, au milieu de laquelle se trouvait une petite boule blanche... Avec des oreilles de lapin et une perle sur le front :

-MOKONA!

Le jeune homme se précipita auprès de lui et prit dans ses mains la créature qui se vidait de son liquide de vie :

-M-Mokona! Tu m'entends? Réponds moi, Mokona.... Mokona!!!

Mais la petite peluche blanche demeura immobile et silencieuse, ne manifestant aucun signe de vie. Fye continua de le secouer, mais Mokona n'au pas la moindre réaction. Le magicien ne cessa de le regarder avec inquiétude, espérant qu'il allait se relever par miracle... Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Alors ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, tandis qu'il serrait désespérément son ami contre son coeur. Il continua de chuchotter « Réveilles toi... » , mais sa voix se brisa, et il resta assit, dans le sang de Mokona, sanglottant silencieusement :

-Mokona, murmura t-il, Que... Que s'est-il passé...?

-Je pense avoir une bonne explication : Veux tu l'entendre?

Fye étouffa un cri de surprise et se retourna vivement, sans être étonné de voir l'objet de ses peurs les plus sombres s'avancer vers lui, de grandes éclaboussures de sang entourant ses lèvres.

-Vous... , murmura Fye d'une colère mal contenue, C'est vous qui avez attaqué Mokona...

-Et maintenant, c'est ton tour...

Fye ressera la petite créature contre lui et se releva vivement, prêt à s'enfuir : Il n'avait aucune envie d'employer la magie ici. Mais le brun l'attrapa au cou et enfonca ses griffes dans la peau du blond, qui poussa un cri de douleur en relachant Mokona, qui s'écrasa lamentablement par terre :

-MOKONA!

Il voulut le rattraper, mais le loup le propulsa d'un geste contre le mur. De nouveau, Fye laissa échapper une exclamation de souffrance et tomba par terre. Satisfait, le brun saisit le magicien par les pans de sa cape et le lanca sur le lit, le regardant d'un air carnassier :

-La bestiole n'avait vraiment pas bon goût... Mais avec toi, je sens que ce sera un festin.

Et sans rien ajouter, il se jeta sur lui et enfonca profondément ses griffes dans les bras du jeune homme, qui ne pu retenir un hurlement à la vue de son sang qui se répendait sur les draps blanc. Il tenta de repousser le brun, mais malheureusement pour lui, son tortionnaire était bien plus fort et n'eu aucun mal à l'immobiliser, tout en continuant à le griffer et le mordre. Terrifié et presque paralysé sous la douleur, le blond essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte mortelle, mais sans succès.P uis la bouche du brun lacha la peau de Fye, laissant couler un large flot de liquide écarlate, puis ses lèvres se dirigèrent vers celles du magicien et ses mains s'emparèrent fermement des jambes du blond :

-N-Non! , gémit-il en réalisant ce que le loup s'apprétait à faire, Lachez moi!

-Je ne crois pas... Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux me procurer un repas aussi appétissant, je compte bien en profiter.

Et il commenca à déchirer à coup de griffes les vétements de Fye, qui s'était mit à hurler, ses yeux bleus débordant de larmes. Les mains du loup commencèrent à explorer son corps, ignorant les cris de son propriétaire et ses tentatives désespérées de s'échapper.

Affolé, Fye se mit à espérer stupidement que quelqu'un vienne le sauver, le protéger... Que Kurogane vienne encore à son secours. Mais il ne fut même plus capable de penser lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de l'homme-loup se glisser sous ce qui restait de sa jupe. Il poussa un dernier cri et ferma les yeux. Il n'espérait qu'une chose à l'instant présent : Que tout s'arrète au plus vite!

...Et effectivement, tout s'arréta. Il entendit juste un bruit sourd suivit d'un cri rauque, puis les mains griffues le lachèrent et tout ne fut que silence autour de lui. Toujours apeuré, il garda les yeux clos, mais cette fois-ci, ce furent des mains chaudes et rassurantes qui se posèrent avec douceur sur ses épaules.

-Fye! Fye, est ce que ca va?

Plus par résignation que pour l'appel de son nom, Fye ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il reconnut la voix grave. Devant lui se tenait un grand homme aux courts cheveux noirs, à la peau bronzée et aux yeux rouge rubis qui l'observaient d'un air inquiet.

-Kuro...

Le blond tourna lentement la tête et apercu le corps de son tortionnaire, gisant sur le plancher, une hache plantée dans le dos. Il l'observa un instant d'un air inquiet, comme s'il craignait qu'il se relève, puis rapporta son attention sur Kurogane, ses yeux toujours larmoyants. Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, et sans prévenir, Fye se jeta sur le ninja et éclata en sanglot, sa tête reposant contre le torse de Kurogane. Le guerrier, qui ne fut guère surprit, entoura de ses bras le corps ensanglanté et presque totalement dénudé du magicien, qui fondait en larmes contre son épaule :

-C'est terminé, Fye...

-P-Pourquoi... Kurogane?

L'homme tressaillit lorsque le blond prononca son nom au complet, tout en enfoncant ses ongles dans son dos dans un geste désespéré, presque paranoïaque :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-P-Pourquoi ça se passe comme ça? ...Il n'y a... Pas d'autres moyens...

-Fye, calme toi!

Le jeune homme hocha tristement la tête et essaya de reprendre une respiration normale, sans succès. Son visage, naturellement pale, arborait à présent un teint digne d'un cadavre :

-Mokona... Il est...

-Je sais, répondit Kurogane d'un ton douloureux, Je... Je l'ai avec moi.

Fye s'écarta un peu de l'étreinte du ninja et constata que le cadavre de la créature se trouvait sur les genoux du guerrier. Retenant au prix d'un terrible effort un nouveau sanglot, le magicien reprit la créature dans ses mains et la serra contre lui, tandis que Kurogane entourait ses épaules de son bras et caressait doucement la tête de la peluche blanche.

Ils restèrent dans cette posture un long moment, l'un pleurant et l'autre se maudissant de ne pas être arriver plus tôt. A présent, tout n'était que silence et ténèbres autour d'eux... Jusqu'à ce que :

-Pûûû! C'est agréable d'être dans les bras de Fye, mais Kurogane devrait aussi caresser les oreilles de Mokona!

D'un coup, les 2 adultes ouvrirent les yeux : Devant eux, Mokona avait retrouvé toute sa mobilité et son énergie, tout en se prélassant contre le torse du magicien. Voyant le choc sur le visage de ses 2 amis, la peluche expliqua :

-C'est une des 108 techniques secrêtes de Mokona : La super régénération! Mais chut, c'est un...

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, car Fye l'avait agripper et le serra contre son épaule si fort que la bestiole eu du mal à respirer. Mais à présent, c'était des larmes de joie qui s'écoulaient des yeux du magicien.

-Pardon, Fye!, dit la créature d'un air coupable, Mais cette technique demande beaucoup de temps à Mokona et Mokona n'a pas pû aider Fye!

-Je ne t'en veux pas, répondit Fye d'une voix saccadée, Tu es vivant et c'est tout ce qui compte!

-Et puis après, continua la peluche blanche d'un air taquin, Mokona n'a pas voulut vous déranger pendant le calin.

La couleur du visage de Fye passa d'un blanc maladif à un rouge écarlate. Kurogane, qui jusqu'à présent était resté ahurit, fixait la bestiole d'un regard noir :

-Toi... Tu étais conscient depuis le début et tu as joué le mort...

-Ca valait le coup! , répondit-il, Kurogane a caressé Mokona! Kurogane aime Mokona!

Le ninja leva son poing au dessus du manjû, qui poussa un petit cri et s'attendait à se faire frapper... Mais la main du brun se posa doucement sur sa tête et lui caressa les oreilles, à la grande surprise de la créature et de Fye :

-Si jamais tu refais ça, je te coupe en deux : Pigé?

-Kurogane...

Mokona eu un sourire encore plus large que d'habitude lorsque le ninja se remit à le caresser, tout en resserant le corps de Fye contre lui, sans se soucier des exclamations de surprise que le magicien laissait échapper.

Ils entendirent alors de rapides bruits de pas dans l'allée, et la porte s'ouvrit violemment : Sakura et Shaolan venaient d'apparaitre dans l'entrée, apparemment paniqué :

-Fye-san, Kurogane-san! Tout va b...

Shaolan s'interrompit en remarquant la posture dans laquelle les 2 adultes se trouvaient : Fye, à moitié nu, étroitement serré dans les bras de Kurogane, sur un lit et tous deux couverts de sang.

-V-Vous... Qu'est ce que vous étiez en train de faire?

Kurogane relacha brusquement Fye, osant à peine s'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles qui devaient défiler dans la tête de l'archéologue. Mokona, quant-à lui, releva sa petite patte et adressa un signe à Shaolan :

-Papa et Maman se faisait un « calin » !

-Avec Mokona? Fit Sakura en rougissant de manière inquiétante.

Fye, rouge de honte, commenca à bredouiller des explications incompréhensibles à Sakura, avec un sourire plus forcé que jamais. Kurogane, lui aussi écarlate, résuma la situation aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait à Shaolan, qui finit par le croire en apercevant le cadavre de l'homme-loup dans un coin de la pièce.

-Mais oui!, dit soudain le jeune garçon, Je me souviens de l'histoire, maintenant!

-Super! , répondit Mokona en bondissant sur son épaule, Tu nous racontes?

-C'est une petite fille qui est envoyé par ses parents à travers la forêt pour amener des provisions à sa grand-mère. Mais un méchant loup arrive avant elle, dévore la grand-mère et essaye de manger aussi la petite fille.

A ces mots, Fye se ressera tristement entre les draps ensanglanté, sous l'air inquiet de Sakura.

-Mais à ce moment-là, continua Shaolan, un bucheron entend les hurlements de la fille et tue le loup à coup de hache, libère la grand-mère et l'histoire se termine.

Il y eu un vague silence, puis Sakura demanda en haussant un sourcil :

-Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre la moralité de l'histoire...

-Le petit chaperon rouge est une gamine à la limite de la débilité mentale, envoyée par des parents irresponsables dans une forêt infestée de loups, tout ça pour rendre visite à une vieille grand mère sénile!

-...Ca casse un peu le charme, mais c'est à peu près ça.

Dés que Shaolan eu finit sa phrase, un éclair de lumière envahit la pièce er de nouveau, le livre apparut entre eux, toujours aussi éblouissant.

-Pitié Shaolan, commenca Fye, dis moi que c'était la dernière histoire.

-Euh...Presque.

Ils se rassemblèrent tous autour de l'ouvrage, dont il ne restait plus qu'une seule page à tourner :

-Sur quoi allons nous encore tomber? Soupira Kurogane.

-Peu importe, fit Fye, Ca ne pourra jamais être pire que ça.

Sakura et Shaolan regardèrent le magicien sans comprendre, étonnés par son air soudain si sérieux. Mokona, se sentant terriblemment coupable, se jeta dans les bras du blond en murmurant « pardon » tandis que Kurogane tournait la page au plus vite.

-Tu peux traduire, gamin?

-C'est écrit : « The...

Il n'arriva pas à continuer sa phrase, car les brides de lumière blanche formèrent un dernier tourbillon autour d'eux, plus violent que les précédents. Si violent que la maison qui les entourait se désintégra totalement sous la puissance dégagée. Sakura poussa un cri, attrapa Mokona, et se jeta dans les bras de Shaolan, qui la serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. L'aura étincelante les encercla et ils disparurent aussitôt, après avoir poussé un long hurlement.

Paniqué, Kurogane voulut rattraper Fye, mais ce dernier était déjà entouré par les brides lumineuses qui serraient son corps avec violence, comme si elles cherchaient à l'étrangler :

-FYE!!

Il se précipita vers lui, et lui tendit la main. Fye tenta de l'attraper désespérément, mais il ne pu y parvenir et disparut à son tour dans un éclair de lumière.

Kurogane le vit s'échapper sous ses yeux, impuissant, jusqu'à ce que les tentacules lumineuses ne l'enserrent à son tour.

Presque instantanément, il sentit ses forces le quitter, et sombra, tandis que la voix de Fye se répétait à l'infini dans son esprit :

_« Il n'y a... Pas d'autres moyens... »_


	6. Beauty and the Beast part 1

**Hello, everybody! **

Non, non, je ne suis pas morte et je n'ai pas non plus abandonné cette fic... Cependant, je tiens à m'excuser pour l'immense retard que j'ai prit (ca ne me va pas de travailler sur 3 fanfictions en même temps! T-T)

Voici donc le prochain chapitre (ou en tout cas, la première partie!) : Bien qu'il soit plus long que les précédents, je ne promets rien pour la qualité (j'espère simplement ne pas avoir souillé ce conte que j'adore...)

Merci à tous ceux(ou plutot celles XD) qui continuent à me laisser des reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir! :)

Donc, remerciement à **kuroxfyechan**, **Martelca**, **Butterflyellow**, **Sedinette-Sama** et **ichigolove1** !

Mais également un énorme merci à toi **Ley**, ma principale source de soutien et de réconfort! T-T Ca me fait tellement plaisir que tu viennes commenter mes fics sur ce site!

Ceci étant dit, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce prochain chapre qui arrive...Maintenant! XD

**Chapitre 6 : The Beauty and The Beast (part 1) :**

Lorsque Kurogane s'éveilla d'un sommeil des plus agités, il se trouvait dans une grande salle luxueuse, dont les murs de pierre grise étaient éclairés par un feu de cheminée près de lui. Il était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil de cuir rouge, ou il aurait bien aimé rester encore un peu pour récupérer, mais une dizaine de personnes se rassemblèrent autour de lui et commencèrent à murmurer :

-Il a rouvert les yeux!

-Ouf! Ce n'était peut être qu'un malaise passager!

-Attendez, je crois qu'il se relève!

Kurogane observa avec dédain ceux qui l'entouraient, puis se leva d'un geste brusque, étudiant le nouvel envirronement dans lequel il venait d'atterir, mais un homme s'approcha de lui et lui demanda avec une certaine appréhension :

-Tout va bien, Monseigneur?

-...Oui, répondit Kurogane qui n'était plus vraiment surprit qu'on le nomme ainsi.

Mais cependant, quelque chose l'intrigua : Sa voix lui sembla différente... Toujours grave, mais plus calme et posée, presque douce... Il n'y préta pas d'avantage attention, et se remit à écouter ceux qui l'entouraient :

-Je suis rassurée, dit une femme d'un air timide, Vous vous êtes soudainement évanoui. Nous vous avons amené ici en attendant votre réveil.

-Ah... Merci.

-P-Pardon?! Vous... Vous venez de me _remercier_? Demanda t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus incroyable au monde.

-Oui, pourquoi êtes vous si étonnée... Mais qu'est ce que?!

-Prince? Quelque chose ne va pas?

Mais Kurogane ne les écoutait plus : Il fixait avec obstination ses mains, qui avait également subit un lourd changement : Elles étaient à présent pale et fine, dotée de doigts presque crochus. Paniqué, il se tourna vers ceux qui semblaient être ses serviteurs :

-Un miroir, vite!

-Mais enfin! Pourq...?

-FAITES CE QUE JE VOUS DIT!

Affolé, un jeune homme s'enfuit immédiatemment de la pièce et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un miroir orné d'or. Il le tendit nerveusement à Kurogane, qui lui arracha des mains et s'empressa de regarder son reflet.

Mais ce qu'il vit dans la glace surpassa toutes les horreurs qu'il pouvait imaginer : Son reflet n'était autre que... celui d'un homme au visage pale, aux longs cheveux d'un noir intense et aux yeux verts ambres terrifiants.

Il s'observa longuement, sous l'air inquiet de son entourage, puis laissa tomber le miroir qui se brisa au contact du sol :

-...Prince?

Mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint de Kurogane fut un puissant hurlement de terreur, qui se répandit dans la pièce comme un vent glacial, effrayant les autres hommes qui prirent des expressions appeurées en s'éloignant aussi loin que possible du ninja.

-Il est encore plus fou qu'avant!, chuchotta l'un d'entre eux.

Kurogane, qui mit un long moment avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole, finit par se tourner vers ses serviteurs, les traits déformés par la colère et la peur :

-Vous... Expliquez moi tout de suite ce qui se passe!

-Mais... Vous ne vous rapellez pas?

-ME RAPELLEZ DE QUOI?!

Les serviteurs passèrent d'appeurés à sceptiques : Ils formèrent un cercle entre eux et commencèrent à chuchotter :

-Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizzare?

-Normalement, ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça!

-Et il n'y a toujours aucune jeune fille qui soit arrivé, à part celle dans les cachots.

-Mais tous les détails ne sont pas respectés : Regarde, nous sommes des humains et non des objets!

-Je ne saisis pas vraiment la logique de ce livre...

-Hein?! , fit soudain Kurogane, le livre?

Aussitôt, ils s'interrompirent et se tournèrent vers lui :

-Pardon? Dit l'un d'eux.

-Vous parlez bien du livre de contes, pas vrai? Celui qui se trouve dans les débris de la barraque du gamin?

-Mugen?!

Un grand homme et une ravissante jeune femme s'approchèrent de lui et le regardèrent plein d'espoir :

-Est-ce que... Vous avez vu notre fils?

Kurogane écarquilla les yeux et se mit à les fixer comme s'il se demandait si ce qu'il voyait était vraiment réel :

-Le livre vous a enfermé aussi?

-Peu importe! , s'emporta la femme, Mugen allait-il bien?

-Je dirais que oui.

Presque immédiatement, la tension qui régnait entre eux s'appaisa et les autres s'approchèrent à leur tour de Kurogane, visiblement moins effrayés :

-Vous êtes... Les habitants du village qui ont disparut, n'est-ce pas? Demanda le ninja.

-C'est surement le statut qu'on nous a donné, répondit tristement l'un d'eux.

-Ce maudit livre nous a jeté dans toutes sortes de contes, rétorqua un autre, Et celui-ci est visiblement le dernier! Mais nous ne parvenons pas à le réaliser... Et nous ne pouvons pas nous enfuir.

-Quoi? S'exclama Kurogane d'un air désespéré, On ne peut pas partir de cette histoire là?

-Pas sur... Si vous venez du monde extérieur, ca va peut être nous faciliter les choses...Suivez moi, je vous prie!

**XxXxXxXxX**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kurogane se retrouva dans une pièce très sombre, dont la seule et faible source de lumière provenait d'un globe de verre. Il s'en approcha prudemment, et découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'il contenait une superbe rose rouge en lévitation, dont certains pétales avaient fanés. Il l'observa longuement, puis se tourna vers le père de Mugen :

-En quoi cette fleur a un rapport avec l'histoire?

-C'est là toute l'histoire, « prince » !

-Comment ca?

L'homme soupira et s'approcha de la rose, la contemplant à son tour :

-Ce conte évoque l'histoire d'un jeune prince très beau, mais affreusement avare et orgeuilleux. Un jour, une vieille dame lui demande de dormir une nuit dans son château, en lui proposant une rose en échange.

-Celle ci?

-En effet. Mais le prince se moque d'elle et refuse. Et la vieille dame, qui était en réalité une fée, se venge en lui jetant un sort qui le transforme en un monstre hideux et repoussant.

Kurogane tourna alors la tête vers un miroir incrusté au mur : Effectivement, il se trouvait vraiment hideux en l'instant présent. De toutes les apparences qu'il aurait pu prendre, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit celle-ci? ...Celle de l'homme qui terrorrisait Fye jusque dans ces histoires féériques...

-Et ensuite, continua brusquement l'homme, ce qui fit sursauter Kurogane, Elle lui donne cette rose en lui expliquant que la seule façon de retrouver son apparence d'origine est de tomber amoureux d'une femme qui l'aimera aussi... Et ceci avant que le dernier pétale de la rose ne se soit fané, en quoi il conservera l'aspect d'un monstre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Kurogane constata alors avec horreur que plus de la moitié des pétales de la rose était déjà tombé et qu'un autre venait de se détacher sous ses yeux, pour se poser gracieusement à terre.

-Mais je ne comprends pas... Vous n'avez pourtant pas l'air d'un monstre...

-Si... Je ne connais aucune apparence plus monstrueuse que celle ci...

Le père de Mugen s'appréta à répliquer, mais il fut interromput par un autre homme qui accourut, l'air visiblement très inquiet :

-Vite, il faut que vous veniez! Les 2 gamins dans les cachots font un bruit infernal!

-Comment ca?

-Le garcon essaye de détruire les barreaux à coups de pied!

A peine l'homme eut-il finit sa phrase que Kurogane se rua hors de la pièce et prit le premier escalier qui descendait au sous-sol. Une fois arrivé en bas, il chercha dans les différentes cellules qui l'entouraient. Puis, attiré par un bruit de métal à l'autre bout du corridor, il découvrit Shaolan, qui frappait violemment les barres de fer dans l'espoir de se libérer, et Sakura, recroquevillée derrière lui :

-Vous voilà enfin! , dit-il en soupirant et en s'approchant de la cellule.

Mais dés que Shaolan posa les yeux sur lui, l'expression de son visage devint si effrayante que Kurogane fut presque tenter de reculer :

-Encore vous, murmura l'adolescent avec colère, Ca ne vous a pas suffit de vous en prendre à Fye-san et à Mokona? Je ne vous laisserais pas vous approcher de la princesse!

-Mais qu'est ce que tu...

-PARTEZ! , cria Sakura en se recroquevillant d'avantage contre le mur, Ne faîtes plus de mal à Fye-san et à Moko-chan!

Ce fut à ce moment là que le ninja sembla se rappeller de son apparence actuelle. Malgré cela, il refit une tentative :

-Tu te trompes, gamin! Je suis...

-Peu m'importe qui vous êtes : Je ne vous pardonnerais jamais d'avoir blesser mes amis!

A ces mots, Kurogane sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Entendre Shaolan et Sakura lui dire de telles choses lui serrait douloureusement le coeur.

Mais ce ne fut rien à côté de ce qui de ses serviteurs vint le rejoindre et lui murmurra :

-Prince, quelqu'un demande à voir les 2 prisonniers! Que faisons nous?

-...Faites le entrer, répondit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion, préparé au pire.

Le jeune homme s'en fut... Et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une personne, dont la grande silhouette était entièrement recouverte d'une longue cape de voyage, surmontée d'une cagoule. Il ne fit pas attention à Kurogane et se diriga vers la cellule en courant. Une fois arrivé, il ota sa cagoule, révélant de magnifiques cheveux blonds, et s'aggripa aux barreaux :

-FYE-SAN! , crièrent Sakura et Shaolan en se précipitant vers lui.

-Vous n'avez rien! soupira Fye d'un air soulagé.

Un large sourire illumina le visage fatigué du magicien lorsqu'il vit que les deux adolescents semblaient en bonne santé. Mokona, qui était jusqu'à présent dissimulé sous la cape, sortit de sa cachette et se jeta dans les bras de la princesse. Shaolan, malgré la joie de revoir ses 2 amis, resta sur ses gardes :

-Fye-san, emmenez la princesse et partez vite d'ici!

-Hein?

Fye, étonné, suivit le regard de Shaolan, pour croiser celui à présent couleur ambre de Kurogane.

Sa réaction fut immédiate : Le sourire sur son visage se décomposa en une expression de profonde terreur, ce qui ne l'empécha pas de se placer devant la cellule des enfants en écartant autant les bras qu'il le pouvait, cherchant à les protéger d'une quelconque menace. Kurogane fit un pas vers lui, ce qui fut une grave erreur :

-LAISSEZ MOI! , hurla-t'il aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS DES ENFANTS! NE ME TOUCHEZ PLUS JAMAIS!

Ce n'aurait pas été très différent pour Kurogane si Fye lui avait enfoncé quelque chose dans le coeur. La douleur qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque les deux adolescents l'avaient rejeté n'était absolument rien à côté de ce qu'il ressentait à présent.

Entendre Fye lui parler d'un ton glacial, supporter son regard térrifié... Et savoir qu'il était devenut l'objet de ses peurs les plus sombres.

Ils se dévisagèrent longuement, dans le silence le plus total, puis Fye prit la parole :

-Laissez partir Mokona et les enfants.

-Hors de question! , répondit un des serviteurs, Ils doivent rester car...

Il fut interromput par une femme qui lui murmurra quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui changea totalement l'expression de son visage. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit :

-Ils peuvent partir si vous, vous restez!

-Quoi? fit Kurogane.

L'homme lui lanca un hochement de tête, lui signalant qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. De nouveau, Fye exprima clairement sa peur. Il jeta un regard terrifié à Kurogane, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Sakura et Shaolan...

Finalement, il prit une profonde inspiration et dit d'un air déterminé :

-C'est d'accord! Laissez les partir maintenant!

-NON!

C'était Sakura qui venait de crier et qui s'accrochait désespérément au bras de Fye, l'air terrorisé. A son tour, Shaolan agrippa fermement Fye pour lui montrer son désaccord :

-S'il vous plait, ne faîtes pas ça!

-Ecoute moi, Sakura-chan! , commenca Fye d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant, Shaolan-kun et toi, vous allez partir avec Mokona aussi loin que vous le pouvez! J'essayerais de vous rejoindre plus tard!

Un vague silence suivit les paroles de Fye, durant lequel Sakura et Shaolan se regardèrent l'air profondément indécis. Puis Shaolan s'avanca d'avantage vers le magicien :

-... Promettez nous que vous nous rejoindrez après, lui dit-il d'un air sérieux.

-Evidemment, répondit Fye avec un large sourire.

Légèrement rassuré, Shaolan laissa le garde ouvrir sa cellule, dont il sortit avec Sakura, qui sanglottait dans ses bras. Ils s'apprétèrent à partir, mais Mokona s'échappa des bras de Sakura pour se jeter dans ceux de Fye :

-Mokona?! Retourne vite avec les enfants!

-Non! , gémit la boule de poils de sa voix aigue, C'est à cause de Mokona si Fye s'est fait attaquer la dernière fois! Laisse Mokona rester avec toi!

Fye, désemparé, regarda la petite peluche blanche qui s'était mit à pleurer contre lui, puis la serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait :

-Merci, Mokona...

Les larmes de Sakura redoublèrent lorsqu'elle partit avec Shaolan, accompagné par un garde, et jeta un ultime regard à Fye avant de se jetter dans les bras de l'archéologue. Dés que les 2 enfants furent hors de vue, un des hommes attrapa Fye par le bras et le jeta sans ménagement dans une cellule, dont il s'apprétait à fermer la grille :

-Eh! , fit Kurogane, Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes?

-Eh bien... , commenca le garde d'un air mal assuré, N'est-il pas notre prisonnier?

-Je suis le prince, reprit-il d'une voix forte, C'est à moi de décider de la manière dont ils seront traités! Donnez leur une chambre.

-Je ne veux pas de votre pitié, dit Fye d'un ton sec.

-Mokona non plus!

-**VOUS PREFEREZ DORMIR DANS LES CACHOTS?**

Sa voix, résonnant dans le large corridor de pierre, ne tarda pas à faire son effet, même si cela constituait une grave erreur : Fye était à présent pétrifié de terreur et tremblait de tous ses membres, recroquevillé contre le mur, Mokona toujours dans ses bras. Kurogane, voyant qu'il n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses, reprit d'une voix plus calme :

-Alors?

Fye secoua faiblement la tête de gauche à droite, et se releva en tremblant. Le garde observa Kurogane longuement, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui passait par la tête, puis fit signe à Fye de le suivre.

**XxXxXxX**

-Voila, c'est ici!

Fye et Mokona clignèrent des yeux. Deux fois.

Ils se trouvaient une magnifique chambre, comportant un lit immense et luxueux, une grande armoire, une cheminée et même un balcon. Mokona, visiblement ravi, sauta de l'épaule de Fye et se jeta sur un coussin en riant.

Kurogane se tourna alors vers le blond, qui le regarda à son tour. Mais en guise de remerciement, le magicien entra rapidement dans la chambre, claqua la porte et la verouilla rapidement.

-C'est bien partit, fit remarquer le garde en souriant.

-Toi, la ferme!

L'homme, en voyant le regard que Kurogane lui lancait, jugea qu'il était en effet préférable de se les autres serviteurs les rejoignirent dans le couloir et durent subir une seconde fois, à leur grand désespoir, les cris de rage de Kurogane :

-POURQUOI L'AVEZ VOUS FORCER A RESTER?!

-Vous ne comprenez donc pas? Cela fait partie de l'histoire : Il nous fallait attendre l'arrivée d'une jeune fille et c'est ce qui s'est passé!

-Une « jeune fille » , vraiment? Répondit Kurogane d'un air ironique.

-Il en a presque l'air...

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas uniquement Kurogane, mais également tout son entourage qui observa d'un air noir le malheureux qui avait osé dire une telle chose. Mais une jeune femme, sentant la tension montée, s'interposa entre eux et déclara d'une voix douce :

-Mais il se fait tard! Les cuisinières auront bientôt finit de préparer le repas! Si on allait chercher notre invité?

-J'y vais! Fit Kurogane d'un air déterminé.

Il retourna auprès de la porte, sous les regards plus ou moins intrigués de ses accompagnateurs, s'éclaircit un peu la gorge et frappa deux fois :

-Le diner sera bientôt prêt! Vous avez faim?

-...Non, répondit faiblement la voix du magicien après quelques secondes.

Mais comme pour protester, des gargouillements sonores se firent entendre jusque dans le couloir, signifiant clairement que Fye et Mokona étaient tous les deux affamés. Légèrement renfrogné, Kurogane fit un second essai :

-Ne soyez pas stupide et venez manger quelque chose!

-Je n'ai pas faim, répondit de nouveau le magicien.

A présent très en colère, le ninja se mit à hurler :

-TU VAS ARRETER TES CONNERIES, ABRUTI DE MAGICIEN?!

Un effroyable silence se répandit alors dans le long couloir, durant lequel tous les habitants du chateau, l'air éffarés, se tournèrent vers Kurogane, qui mit une main devant sa bouche en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

Mais à sa grande surprise, il entendit la clé tourner lentement dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrir. Fye se tenait dans l'entrebaillement, visiblement intimidé, mais regardait maintenant Kurogane d'un air remplit d'espoir :

-...Qu'est ce que vous venez de dire?

-Je... , reprit Kurogane d'un air mal assuré, ...Je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous vous joignez à nous pour diner, termina t-il aussi poliment qu'il le pouvait.

Aussitôt, le regard de Fye perdit tout son éclat et son visage replonga dans une expression morose, à mi-chemin entre la colère et la déception.

-Non, dit-il séchément en rentrant dans la chambre.

Et il claqua de nouveau la porte, avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Mokona fit un bond et se posa à côté de lui, l'observant d'un air inquiet :

-Tout va bien, Fye?

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, Mokona... Mais pardonne moi, tu dois avoir faim, ajouta t-il d'un air désolé.

-Mokona ne veut plus voir ce vilain monsieur! Rétorqua la bestiole.

-Tu as raison... Mais en attendant, nous sommes toujours affamés...

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête d'un air dépité, les gargouillements de leur estomac s'intensifiant. Mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Fye retrouva son sourire habituel et prit Mokona dans ses mains :

-Et si on essayait de trouver les cuisines?

-Ouiiiiiiiii!! répondit Mokona avec enthousiasme.

De nouveau de bonne humeur, les 2 amis s'aventurèrent dans les nombreux couloirs du château, prenant garde de ne pas être repérer.I ls déambulèrent longtemps entre les murs de pierre, arpentant plusieurs étages, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent enfin le lieu désiré : Une immense cuisine dans laquelle se trouvaient une dizaine de femmes, toutes habillées de la même façon, qui semblaient visiblement en proie à une grande difficulté. Fye s'avanca prudemment et demanda :

-...J e peux vous aider, mesdemoiselles?

Aussitôt, elles se retournèrent toutes vers lui et l'observèrent longuement d'un air froid, si bien que le jeune magicien eu du mal à déglutir. Mais finalement, après quelques scondes, leur visages s'adoucirent et elles lui sourirent d'un air triste :

-C'est très gentil de votre part, mais je doute qu'un homme nous soit d'une grande aide en cuisine...

-Permettez moi d'en douter!

Surprises par son assurance, les cuisinières échangèrent un regard, puis observèrent Fye d'un air de défi :

-Très bien, si vous vous croyez réellement capable d'égaler nos compétences cullinaires, nous serions curieuses de voir ça.

Alors que celle qui venait de s'adresser à lui pensait qu'il allait partir, la magicien lui offrit son plus joli sourire et enfila un tablier, sous les yeux ébahis de celles qui l'entouraient. Il sélectionna, sans le moindre doute, divers ingrédients et se mit au travail, sous le regard attentif et impatient de Mokona.

Finalement, une demi-heure après, Fye rejoint les jeunes femmes qui s'étaient installées à table et leur servit les unes après les autres des assiettes de ragout qui dégagaient une délicieuse odeur. Un peu réticentes, elles attendirent que le jeune homme et que Mokona y goutent les premiers :

-C'est super bon, s'exclama la peluche après une première cuillère, Bravo, maman-Fye.

Le jeune blond eu un léger rire, mais ne répondit pas. Les cuisinières se détendirent soudain et goutèrent à leur tour :

-Mais... C'est délicieux!

-Et c'est un homme qui a cuisiné ça?

-Je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon!

Il y eu un vague silence gêné, puis ils éclatèrent tous de rire et se reservirent, dans une bonne humeur générale. Sentant que l'ambiance s'était réchauffée, Fye attendit quelques minutes puis demanda :

-Connaissez vous bien le Seigneur de ce château?

Aussitôt, les rires s'évanouirent et toutes les jeunes femmes fixèrent le magicien d'un air triste et appeuré :

-Le Prince? Il est ignoble!

-Un monstre de cruauté! On recoit souvent des punitions si nous commetons la moindre erreur dans notre travail!

Pour confirmer ses propos, elle souleva lentement la manche de son uniforme et Fye pu y voir une large marque rouge, probablement causée par un coup de fouet. Le jeune homme ressentit alors une profonde compassion pour celles qui l'entouraient et un élan de colère pour ce soit-disant prince.

-Cependant, remarqua l'une d'elles, il a été étonnament aimable aujourd'hui.

-C'est vrai : Et il n'a frappé personne!

-Je me demande si ça a un rapport avec votre venue ici!

Il y eu alors un silence parmis les jeunes filles, qui regardèrent Fye avec intérêt. Ce dernier, un peu déstabilisé par leur comportement, commenca à paniquer lorsqu'elles se levèrent toutes pour l'examiner d'un air dubitatif :

-Il est vrai que vous avez un très joli visage...

-On dirait même que vos cheveux brillent.

-Et vos yeux sont _magnifiques_!

-Euh, m-merci... Mais en quoi cela concerne-t-il le Prince?

-Allons, n'est-ce pas évident? Fit une jolie brune d'une voix mielleuse en joignant ses mains, Je crois que notre Seigneur est tombé sous votre charme!

Ne s'attendant _pas du tout_ à cette réponse, le magicien tomba de sa chaise et la regarda comme si elle était devenut complètement folle. Il s'appréta à répliquer, mais Mokona bondit sur sa tête et déclara joyeusement :

-Mokona ne sait pas à quoi vous pensez, mais ca ne va pas être possible : Parce que Maman Fye est déjà marié avec Papa Kurogane!

-Mokona! Gronda gentiment Fye, Ne faîtes pas attention à ce qu'il dit! C'est un jeu entre nous et...

De nouveau, il ravala ses mots en voyant les cuisinières l'encercler et le regarder d'un air stupéfait :

-Vous êtes marié... Avec un autre homme?

-Ouiiii ! Répondit Mokona à la place de Fye.

Un silence s'instaura entre eux. Le blondinet, prenant cette réaction comme un air dégouté, voulut s'expliquer auprès d'elles et leur dire la vérité. Mais avant qu'il n'eu fait le moindre geste, elles joignirent toutes leurs mains, d'énormes coeurs à la place de leurs yeux :

-**KYYAAAAAH **!!

-C'est tellement Romantiiiiiique!

-R... Romantique? Répéta Fye qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-Bien sur : Deux hommes qui parviennent à trouver l'amour dans ce monde en déchéance, s'unissant l'un et l'autre par la puissance de la Passion!

-Ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps, concrétisant la plus belle des Histoires d'Amour!

-Euh, je crois que vous vous méprenez, commenca le magicien, Ce n'est pas le genre de relation que nous...

-Vraiment? , l'interrompit une jeune fille, Vous êtes aller « _plus loin_ » dans vos rapports?

Elles furent alors secouées de gloussements et ne céssèrent de fixer le magicien, attendant impatiamment sa réponse. Il s'écoula plusieurs secondes... Puis Fye s'enfuit de la pièce en courant, les mains plaqués sur ses oreilles, le visage plus rouge que jamais. Mokona eu à peine le temps de sauter sur l'épaule du blond qu'il avait déjà grimpé plusieurs étages, reprenant sa respiration à l'abri des questions indiscrètes :

-Le rouge te va très bien, tu sais, plaisanta Mokona en observant Fye.

-M-Mokona... Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil, ce que tu viens de faire! Est ce que tu réalises qu'elles t'ont toutes cru?

-Tes réactions ont beaucoup aidé Mokona!, répliqua la peluche en plaquant ses petites pattes sur sa bouche.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Fye se contenta de fixer le sol, tentant désespérément de calmer ses battements de coeur : Comment se faisait-il que le simple fait de penser à Kurogane le mette dans un tel état?

-Oooooooh, regarde ça, Fye!

L'interpellé releva la tête et observa plus attentivement le couloir dans lequel il s'était aventuré : Il était remplit de statues terrifiantes, de divers objets brisés ensevelit sous une masse de poussière démesurée. Mais tout au bout du corridor se trouvait une immense porte de couleur rouge sang et aux poignées d'or, qui semblait totalement à l'écard du reste du décor. Intrigué, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Mokona, qui lui fit un signe de tête positif. Ce fut alors avec une légère hésitation, qu'il abaissa la première poignée et poussa juste assez la porte pour se faufiler à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Fye atteint alors le sommet de l'abhération! Cette pièce était encore plus miteuse que le couloir qu'il venait de traverser : De vieux rideaux déchirés pendaient lamentablement d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, des éclats de bois et de verre recouvrait la majeure partie du sol et l'unique source de lumière provenait d'une faible lueur rougeatre au fond de la salle.

-Mokona... Mokona ressent une grande source de magie!

-Je l'ai sentit aussi...

-Partons, Fye! Mokona n'aime pas cet endroit!

-Attends, je veux juste jeter un coup d'oeil...

Et il s'aventura encore plus loin, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse distinguer clairement l'origine d'une telle aura magique... Et il en demeura émerveillé...

Devant lui, enfermée dans un large globe de verre, se trouvait la plus belle fleur qu'il ai jamais vu : Une splendide rose d'une couleur si subblime qu'elle en demaurait indéfinissable. Elle flottait gracieusement dans l'air, mais quelques uns de ses pétales avaient déjà fané...

Malgré la beauté de ce spectacle, Fye sentit une sensation étrange s'insinuer en lui : ...Une infinie tristesse, suivie d'un désir irrésistible de toucher cette étrange rose... Il avanca donc ses mains et les posa sur le globe de verre :

-Non! Arrete, Fye!

Ignorant totalement les protestations de Mokona, il souleva le globe et le posa à terre, puis rapporta son attention sur la fleur qui flottait inlassablement dans les airs, bien qu'immobile. Avec une certaine timidité, il leva un bras et tendit lentement ses doigts vers la tige épineuse :

-**NOOOOOOOON !!**

Sans qu'il ne puisse réaliser ce qui se passait, Fye se retrouva viollement propulser en arrière. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le globe de verre avait de nouveau recouvert la rose... Et devant lui se tenait celui qui le terrifiait tant, le fixant d'un regard déformé par la rage :

-...Sors d'ici!

-Je... Je suis...

-**TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS FAILLIT FAIRE?! SORS D'ICI IMMEDIATEMMENT !!**

N'essayant plus de se justifier, Fye serra très fort Mokona dans ses bras et s'enfuit en courant. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, Kurogane se laissa tomber par terre et enfouit son visage entre ses mains :

-...Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait?

**XxXxXxXxX**

Pendant ce temps, Fye et Mokona avait eu le temps de descendre jusqu'aux écuries, choisir un cheval au hasard, puis de s'enfuirent au galop dans l'épaisse brume de la nuit. Mais à peine eurent-ils franchis les grilles du château qu'ils se retrouvèrent totalement perdut au milieu d'une immense forêt, dont les arbres semblaient avoir périt depuis déjà plusieurs années. Terrifiée, la boule de poils se dissimula d'avantage sous le large manteau usé :

-Mokona a peur...

-Je suis désolé, Mokona, tout est de ma faute... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on va vite partir d'ici et retrouver Sakura-chan et Shaolan-kun!

-Ce n'est pas ça! Mokona ressent une présence hostile autour de nous...

Fye jeta un coup d'oeil intrigué à son compagnon de route, puis redressa vivement la tête lorsqu'il entendit une série de grognements se propager de plus en plus forts autour d'eux :

_Des Loups._

Leurs yeux jaunes luisant dans la pénombre, ils s'approchèrent d'eux d'une démarche menacante, griffes et crocs prêts à l'usage. Le cheval, aussitôt effrayé, se cambra, faisant immédiatemment chuter Fye et Mokona, puis donna de grands coups de sabots autour de lui, se défendant des prédateurs sans difficultés.

Les loups focalisèrent alors leur attention sur Fye, claquant des machoires alors que leurs grognements s'intensifiaient. Terrorisé, le jeune homme voulut se relever, mais une vive douleur à la jambe l'en empécha : Il avait du se tordre la cheville en tombant.

Cela suffit aux bêtes sauvages pour s'assurer qu'elles ne risquaient plus rien. Elles prirent appui sur leurs pattes arrières, puis d'un geste rapide, se jettèrent sur le magicien :

-FYE! NON!, Cria Mokona.

Mais les loups n'eurent même pas le temps d'éffleurer le blond, car une grande silhouette se jeta sur eux et les repoussa avec une violence sans égal. Fye, sous la panique, mit un certain temps avant de reconnaître clairement son sauveur.

Et il se retrouva pétrifié lorsqu'il reconnut le Prince du château, en train de repousser les animaux à mains nues, ces derniers ne tardant pas à s'enfuir en poussant des gémissements de douleur.

Le magicien regarda, horrifié, le Prince tourner ses yeux d'ambres vers lui... Puis s'effondrer au sol, le corps ensanglanté.

...

..

.

Un long moment s'écoula, durant lequel ni Mokona, ni Fye n'osèrent faire le moindre mouvement, terrifiés par le pathétique spectacle qui s'offrait à eux... Puis Mokona fit d'une faible voix :

-Fye... Les loups peuvent revenir si on reste ici...

-Je sais... Mais...

Le blond n'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux le corps inanimé de celui qui les avait si farouchement protégé. Bien vite, Mokona comprit à quoi pensait le magicien :

-...Tu es vraiment gentil, Fye. Mais il faut se dépécher.

Fye eu un faible sourire pour la créature, puis s'approcha lentement du Prince, qu'il hissa sur le dos du cheval et ramena avec beaucoup de difficultées jusqu'au château.

**XxXxXxXxX**

-AÏE!

-Cessez de bouger, c'est encore plus difficile pour moi!

Kurogane ne pu retenir un soupir agacé et écarta son bras meurtri du magicien.

Lorsqu'il avait protéger Fye de l'assault des loups et que ce dernier l'avait ramené jusqu'à l'intérieur du château, il avait eu un vague espoir que le blond s'était rendut compte de sa véritable identité.

Grave erreur : Fye se montrait à l'heure actuelle plus sec que jamais. Malgré la chaleur dégagée par la cheminée devant laquelle il était tous les deux assis, une ambiance glaciale régnait entre les deux hommes.

Le magicien, dans un ultime élan de gentillesse forcée, tendit de nouveau un tissu imbibé d'alcool vers la blessure de Kurogane, qui écarta de nouveau son poignet :

-Vous allez faire l'enfant encore longtemps? Siffla Fye, visiblement très agacé.

-Cette saloperie fait encore plus mal que la blessure elle même! Se plaignit Kurogane en fixant le bout de tissu blanc entre les mains du blond.

-Si vous arrétiez de bouger, ca ferait certainement moins mal!

-Si vous ne vous étiez pas enfuit, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé!

-Si vous ne m'aviez pas hurler dessus, je serais certainement resté!

-Et si tu...

Kurogane se tut, prit de court. Ils se fixèrent un long moment avec mécontentement, puis détournèrent le regard en grommelant, Mokona les observant d'un air légèrement plus joyeux qu'auparavant.

Puis le ninja sentit la main de Fye se glisser avec douceur dans la sienne, désormais fine et pale. Etonné, le métamorphosé baissa les yeux vers ceux bleu azur du beau jeune homme :

-Cependant... Je vous remercie de nous avoir sauver la vie.

Kurogane resta bouche bée, tandis que le blond baissait la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard. Il s'écoula quelques minutes de silence, puis le ninja ressera sa prise autour de la main de Fye :

-Ce n'est rien.

Et au moment précis ou les yeux des deux hommes se rencontrèrent, ceux de Mokona s'écarquillèrent et fixèrent Kurogane d'un air réjouit.

Mais ne s'étant même pas apercut de la présence de la petite créature auprès d'eux, les deux ames brisées ne détachèrent pas leur regard l'un de l'autre, s'y accrochant de toutes leur force, ...Comme s'ils cherchaient en l'autre le dernier espoir qui pourrait les raccrocher à ce Monde qu'ils n'avaient plus la force de fuir ou de combattre.


End file.
